The Scars of the Past
by The Mysterious Rhea
Summary: The GoM hold a dark secret, they're the leaders of an infamous Yakuza; Teikou. All is peaceful, until an incident triggers an unprecedented chain of events that cause the lives of the GoM to slowly fall apart and them to change. That is, until Kuroko Tetsumi decides to step out of the shadows to save her friends, sacrificing everything. Warnings inside. FemKuroko x Akashi.
1. Chapter 1: Strengthening Resolve

**A/N:** Hello my dear Readers! I have finally built up my courage, and decided to publish a FanFic. I have to warn you though; my time zone is most likely different from all of you, so the updates might be a little weird. I will definitely try to have an updating schedule for you guys! Maybe once a week or twice, seeing as summer has started. Anyways enough with the talk, let's get on with the chapter.

 **Warnings:** _Yakuza AU. FemKuroko/Akashi, characters may be a little OOC. Plot might be everywhere, and grammatical errors to come. All in all, the story may or may not be crap :)_

 **Summary:** The GoM hold a dark secret, they're the leaders of an infamous Yakuza; Teikou. All is peaceful, until an incident triggers an unprecedented chain of events that cause the lives of the GoM to slowly fall apart. That is, until Kuroko Tetsumi decides to step out of the shadows to save her friends, sacrificing everything. FemKuroko x Akashi

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter One: Strengthening Resolve**

A blue haired beauty was seen sitting at an office desk, in a very high-end building. She had long blue hair that reached her mid-back and is very petite. She then sighed, earning an irritated look from her colleague lounging in her office, playing with a name plate. He was tan and was very tall and muscular; he also had short dark blue hair. "Oi Tetsu, you've been sighing throughout the whole day, if you have something on your mind spit it out already."

The girl who was sitting on her rolling chair snatched the name plate from the male and placed it on her desk neatly, revealing the name 'Kuroko Tetsumi.' One distinct feature about Tetsumi, is her expression, which holds little to no emotion at all.

She stared her colleague with a deadpanned expression. "Aomine-kun, talk to your superiors with more respect. If Akashi-kun hears how you're talking to me, he would not be pleased." Aomine went pale at her words knowing they were true. "Tetsu, please don't tell Akashi!" The door then opened and Aomine became even paler. "Don't tell me what?" The man who walked in was a lean, red haired man, who seemed only a few inches taller than Tetsumi. Despite his appearance he had an intimidating and authoritative aura.

"Aomine-kun doesn't know how he is supposed talk to his superiors, Akashi-kun." Tetsumi answered him knowing he would find out anyways, and Aomine looked like he just saw the Devil. "Daiki… do I need to remind you of your place? Aomine seeing Akashi's menacing smile furiously shook his head. "Good." After dropping off some documents on Tetsumi's desk, Akashi left.

After regaining his composure, Aomine left Tetsumi alone in her office.

Seeing him leave Tetsumi sighed. _"Those two were never like this before, the others too. I blame it all on **that** incident. Everything has changed, my friends are suffering, and I've been doing nothing. That changes starting today." _You could see the resolve strengthening in her eyes.

She walked out of her office, planning to get some coffee to energize her. That whole scenario earlier drained her energy. On her way she bumped into a tall male with purple hair. He looked down at her and had a scary looking expression on his face that slowly morphed into confusion. "Kuro-chin?"

"Murasakibara-kun! I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He then proceeded to scold her with a bored look on his face. "Kuro-chin, you need to be more aware with your surroundings, I almost crushed you, and you could've gotten hurt. If you did Aka-chin would be very mad."

"Yes Murasakibara-kun, I will pay more attention I'm just tired." He nodded his head in satisfaction and continued walking down the hallway. Realizing that she was too tired to walk all the way across the building to the kitchen, Tetsumi signaled one of the office staff over to her. The young girl bowed, showing respect. "You called Kuroko-sama?" Tetsumi directed a small smile to the girl. "Ah yes, I am extremely tired, if it's not a problem could you get me some coffee and bring it to my office please?"

The girl then nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, Kuroko-sama, it is not a bother. If you need anything just ask, I'd be glad to assist." After bowing once more the girl the scurried off. Tetsumi walked back to her office.

She then sat on a couch in her office and waited patiently. After a few minutes the girl came in with Tetsumi's coffee. "Thank you, you may go now." The girl bowed and left.

Tetumi sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. The past few months have been really stressful, and she really enjoys this relaxing moment. After finishing her coffee, she falls into a light sleep. Thirty minutes later a knock on her door wakes her up. Feeling a bit more energized she fixes her clothes and stands up to open her door.

When she opens it she sees Akashi's personal secretary Furihata Kouki, standing at the door, he then bowed. Seeing the brown-haired man, who is slightly taller than her made Tetsumi groan inwardly. "K-Kuroko-sama, Akashi-sama i-is calling a meeting and all the GoM are t-to attend." Tetsumi groaned out loud this time, scaring the poor male. "Lead the way Furihata-kun."

The walk to the conference room is quiet; it's a long walk too. It's on the other side of the building where the kitchen is at. Along the way they bump into a green haired male, and Furihata quickly bows. "Midorima-kun, do you know what the meeting is about?" Midorima pushes up his glasses, trying to hide his displeased look. "Sadly, no, Akashi didn't tell me anything. I was hoping you would know." Tetsumi shook her head.

Midorima then looks to Furihata, acknowledging his presence. "What about you Furihata? Do you know anything."

He timidly shook his head. "N-No, Akashi-sama didn't s-say anything." Midorima sighed. "We just have to wait then." They were approaching the conference room, and an obnoxious yellow ball of sunshine greeted them at the door. "Kurokocchi! I've missed you!" Kise Ryouta had his typical fake smile plastered on his face. The hyperactive blonde then tried to hug her, but she moved out of the way causing him to fall on Midorima. "Ouch, you idiot! Get off me!" Midorima screamed at Kise. Furihata and Tetsumi snickered and the two on the floor glared at them.

She and Furihata walked in the room and saw everyone seated already. Tetsumi noted that they were the last to arrive and took her seat. Shortly after, a disheveled looking Midorima walked in, with Kise following after, with a bump on his head.

The two sat down at their seats and Kise sat next to Tetsumi. "Uwahh! Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi is so mean!" Akashi seeing the annoyed looked on Tetsumi's face decided to intervene. "Ryouta, be quiet. I will now start the meeting."

After shuffling through some documents, Akashi brought up the topic they would discuss. "As of today, Akashi Enterprise now does business in sports equipment. I've made an investment in a sport equipment manufacturer."

Kise raised his eyebrow and was skeptical. "Akashicchi do we really need this expansion? We already do business in pharmaceuticals, entertainment, cars, and food, almost everything. Your dad takes care of real estate, clothing, technology, etc." Midorima just gave out a hearty laugh, and then pushed up his glasses to hide his smirk. "I guess you weren't lying when you said you'd take over the business world, Akashi." Akashi had a smug look on his face. "Of course, I wasn't, my words are absolute."

Furihata then brought the conversation back on track. "Um, sir? Who's going to be in charge of that branch?" Akashi then directed his gaze on Furihata. "Well seeing as Shintaro is in charge of pharmaceuticals, Ryouta is in charge of entertainment, Atsushi is in charge of food, and I am in charge of cars, Tetsumi and Daiki will be in charge of sports equipment."

"Eh, why them Aka-chin?" Tetsumi decided to answer Murasakibara for Akashi. "It's simple, Aomine-kun used to play streetball a lot back in the day, and I played basketball throughout middle school and high school. We have some experience in this department." Everyone nodded their heads, understanding the reason. "Furihata you are dismissed now; I would like to speak to the Miracles alone now."

The male quickly packed up his things, bowed to them and left the office. All of their faces grew serious and grim, as they knew it was time to discuss Yakuza business.

Akashi studied them for a second, assessing them all.

Kuroko Tetsum is his second command, her skills as the number one assassin is unparalleled. She is known as the Phantom Assasin of Teikou, it's a nice name that instills fear in others. She's their trump card.

Aomine Daiki, the ace or the number one fighter. His combat skills are top-notch and he's well-known among the Yakuza Clans as the Ace of Teikou.

Midorima Shintaro, the doctor with frightening accuracy and precision with weapons. He's a very great doctor and is exceptional with any long-ranged weapon.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the giant childlike fighter. He's known for his amazing defensive combat skills and brute strength.

Kise Ryouta, the energetic and lively fighter. He's known to be able to copy anything he looks at, like combat skills or talents; his moniker is the Copycat of Teikou.

All of his comrades are formidable, and he wasn't shabby either. He is Akashi Seijuro, the fearless leader of these scary people. He's known for his intelligence and his ability to predict anything; he's known as the Red Emperor of Teikou. All together they're known as the Generation of Miracles.

Checking the room for any listening devices, or cameras Akashi quickly found a few and crushed them. "If you haven't noticed there's a traitor in our midst." "He hasn't done any lasting damage yet, but he is not to be overlooked. He's been leaking information about all six of us." Aomine cursed. "Wait, who is he to be able to get info on us." Kise asked. "His name is Daigo Matsuoka, he's an advisor Ryouta."

"You're telling me that scum was able to get information on us!?"

"Daiki language."

"Aominecchi is right to be surprised, he's a nobody!"

"For the first time I agree with these two idiots."

"Eh? Aka-chin I'll crush this guy for doing that. Nobody betrays us."

"Everyone calm down. I'll take care of this guy, don't worry. He'll regret betraying us." Tetsumi's chilling tone silenced everyone and they all gulped. Akashi just smirked knowing she hated traitors and would get the job done.

"Kurokocchi are you sure?" Kise looked at her concerned. "At least make Aominecchi go with you." Tetsumi just stared at him with a face void of any emotions, and he backed off. "Ryouta enough, Tetsumi will do this alone, anyone else have any objections?" Seeing no one had any he smirked. "Good, Tetsumi go and call Satsuki, she has the information. Miracles dismissed."

Tetsumi walked out of the meeting room first, not wanting to talk to them, she quickly went to her office and dialed a number. On the third ring she picked up.

 _'Hello? Tetsu-chan?'_

"Akashi-kun said to contact you for information about the traitor."

 _'Oh! I'll go ahead and forward the information to you phone.'_

"Thank you, Momoi-san."

 _'Please be careful Tetsu-chan, don't get hurt okay?'_

"I won't."

The call ended with a click. Momoi was really reliable, she was also one of the GoM, but she's their information gatherer so they rarely see her. She's just as scary as the others, she is able to find information about anyone and anything and she is able to predict the strengths of others and how much they'll grow. Tetsumi is the exception to that, because Momoi can't predict the Phantom's improvement. Tetsumi always exceeds everyone's expectations. Furthermore, Momoi was the only one besides Tetsumi who hasn't changed since **_that_** incident.

* * *

 **Kyoto, Japan | 7:00 PM**

Daigo Matsuoka walked home whistling a cheerful tune. The streets of Kyoto were silent and calm. He was happy he got some information on those GoM brats. His boss would be happy with his recent findings. He'll be rich and maybe he'd get promoted. A black shadow flickered past his peripheral vision. He looked to the side and saw nothing there. With a shrug he continued walking down the dark street.

Nearby a streetlight flickered, and Daigo could've sworn he saw a black shadow pass by again. He was beginning to feel paranoid.

Tetsumi was having fun toying with her target. Seeing him flinch every time he saw a shadow appear was amusing. She stared up at the sky, the clouds then moved revealing the full moon. Soft luminous moonlight spilled out and it lighted up the streets revealing her standing on a building in a black outfit.

Suddenly he got a call. He stopped and he answered it, Tetsumi decided to eavesdrop and slowly got down from the building.

 _'Daigo, you got the information?'_

"Yes, do you want it now?"

 _'Yeah, meet me at our usual bar.'_

Suddenly Tetsumi lunged and went for the Daigo's neck but the guy blocked the dagger she held simultaneously dropping his phone. The guy on the other line was confused.

 _'Daigo, are you okay?'_ Tetsumi stepped on the phone, crushing it.

"Daigo Matsuoka it's time you're punished for messing with the Teikou Yakuza. Prepare to die." Kuroko Tetsumi said monotonously. "You! You're Akashi's assassin! I'll kill you, don't mess with me!" Daigo looked livid. The two engaged in a fist fight, Daigo had the upper hand, and grabbed Tetsumi's dagger. He slashed at her back while it was facing him, tearing the thin black cloth and revealing a tattoo on her back with the kanji for Teikou on it. She hissed in pain and quickly counterattacked. Daigo was old while Tetsumi was still young, so it wasn't hard to overpower him.

She pushed him on the ground pulling one arm back and digging her knee into his back.

"Answer my questions I ask, and I'll give you a painless death."

"N-No!"

Tetsumi pulled his arm further back and he screamed in pain. "So, you still have the energy to resist me." Thinking quickly, she grabbed her dagger and stabbed his thigh.

He screamed again and started panting. "F-Fine, what are your q-questions."

"Where's the bar you're meeting the guy at?"

"It's just ten minutes from here."

"Thank you for cooperating." She smiled coldly at him.

She quickly finished him off and dialed a number, he picked up immediately.

"It's done," she said slightly out of breath. "You need someone to investigate who he was talking to; he was supposed to meet him at a bar nearby, I doubt he'd be there though. I'll send the report so you know what I'm talking about."

 _'Good, I'll call Shintaro to let him know it's time for him to clean up. Head home Tetsumi and great job. I know what you're talking about already; you don't need to do a report.'_ The call ended and on the other side of the phone, the red head with heterochromatic eyes smirked, he was standing on a building nearby watching. _"Tetsumi is one scary opponent, and that's why I love her."_ A wistful looked entered his eyes, he messaged Midorima and left the scene, deciding to go meet the guy at the bar himself.

He learned that Daigo was from a minor Yakuza Clan and quickly took care of all of them. The next day the GoM would hear about a handful of people disappearing off the face of the Earth.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun Fact, I was supposed to publish this weeks ago, but I got lazy. I feel like this chapter could be better :/ with that said i'll go back and edit as time progresses, or when i'm not lazy :3 Another Fun Fact, I'm really nervous to post this :)

Also, if you're going to review then no hate, or any rude comments T-T Thank you for reading!

\- The Mysterious Rhea

07/08/18: I rewrote the chapter, some parts are the same as original though.


	2. Chapter 2: How it All Began

**A/N:** Hello my dear Readers! I'm back with another chapter of The Scars of the Past! This chapter is a flashback chapter and just to let you all know, these chapters are very important and more will come in the future. My inspiration for this chapter was from a bunch of kids I'm in charge of at my community's summer camp :) I'm a worker there and I got assigned to watch over all the 5 and 6 year olds and they're just so cute. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

 **Warnings:** _Yakuza AU. FemKuroko/Akashi, characters may be a little OOC. Plot might be everywhere, and grammatical errors to come. All in all, the story may or may not be crap :)_

 **Summary:** The GoM hold a dark secret, they're the leaders of an infamous Yakuza; Teikou. All is peaceful, until an incident triggers an unprecedented chain of events that cause the lives of the GoM to slowly fall apart. That is, until Kuroko Tetsumi decides to step out of the shadows to save her friends, sacrificing everything. FemKuroko x Akashi

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter Two: How it All Began**

A blue haired, six year old girl was seen in a park playing by herself, looking a bit lonely. It was summer time, and the park was jammed packed with kids. Suddenly, a red-haired boy came up to her noticing she was by herself. "Hi, I'm Akashi Seijuro. What's your name?" He extended his arm out and the girl quickly moved to shake his hand, she was eager to make new friends. "My, name is Kuroko Tetsumi."

Akashi quickly noticed that the girl had little to no expression on her face and he found that interesting. He decided that he wanted to be her friend and plastered a small smile on his face. "Let's be friends, Kuroko."

He then introduced the teal-headed girl to his mother, as he was excited he made a new friend. ''Mother, I made a new friend, her name is Kuroko Tetsumi!" ( **A/N:** Guys I don't know Akashi's or any of the GoM's parent's names so I might make it up or use the names I've seen on other stories) "Hello nice to meet you." Tetsumi said with a bow. Shiori noticed the girl's weak presence and was a little bit surprised, she didn't show it though and just smiled. She only knew one other person with a weak presence like her's and another person who's overly polite. "Nice to meet you too Kuroko-chan."

Akashi then pulled Tetsumi away and they went to go play on the swings. They had fun and got to know eachother more. Tetsumi learned that Akashi was the heir to a well known company Akashi Enterprise. _"I knew his name sounded familiar, I remember Mom telling me about their company."_ Tetsumi thought to herself, Akashi however, noticed the teal-haired girl wasn't paying attention and shook her gently. "H-Huh? Oh I spaced out didn't I Akashi-kun?" He just nodded, and then dragged her off to the swings.

When it was time to go home, Shiori went over to the two. "Seijuro time to go home!" She called out to her son, Akashi was really sad that he had to go but he made Tetsumi promise to keep meeting up at the park. "Promise we'll play again tomorrow?" He asked a bit hesitantly, but Tetsumi was glad she made a new friend and smiled brightly at him, making the young haired boy blush. "Yes Akashi-kun, I had a great time today, let's play again soon!"

Shiori noticed her son's reaction and raised an eyebrow. _"Oh? My little Sei-chan has a crush I see?"_ She inwardly smirked to herself. _"Masaomi won't approve of her, but she's good for Seijuro. I'll make sure they meet again."_ Smiling gently to Tetsumi, Shiori and Akashi said their goodbyes to Tetsumi.

* * *

"Ow!" yelped a small teal-headed girl, she fell off the swing and scraped her arm and leg. A red-headed boy was seen at her side looking concerned. Then out of nowhere came a green-haired boy with glasses who approached them. "Uhm, I saw you get hurt are you okay?" Akashi immediately stood in front of Tetsumi, shielding her from the stranger's view.

They have been friends for a few weeks now, and ever since these three boys have tried to hit Tetsumi at the park, he's been very overprotective.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Of course she is, now move away." However the green-haired boy wouldn't give up, he hates not helping injured people. "My name's Midorima Shintaro, my family owns many hospitals. Having grown up in a hospital, I can clearly tell your friend is not okay. Let me help her."

Akashi was about to say something to Midorima again but Tetsumi quickly stopped him. "A-Akashi-kun, its's… alright, just l-let Midorima-kun help me." Akashi was conflicted, but he eventually gave up upon hearing and seeing Tetsumi in pain. "Fine, but if you hurt her at all, I'll punch you!" With Akashi out of his way Midorima quickly got his first-aid kit and started treating Tetsumi's injuries.

After they were done, Tetsumi spotted something unusual in Midorima's hands, it was a small samurai figurine. "Midorima-kun? What's that figurine in your hand, do you like samurai?" She asked clearly interested. "N-No, it's my lucky item for today," he answered while adjusting his glasses, "Oha-Asa said it will increase my luck, seeing as Cancers ranked No. 3 today." Akashi seemed to be interested too, because he too started to ask questions.

Midorima was happy someone was interested in his beliefs; usually everyone would call him weird and would stay away from him. On that day Midorima made two new friends, it seems Oha-Asa was right yet again, she predicted that Cancers would have something unbelievable happen to them. To Midorima, making friends was unbelievable or impossible, and he smiled, now knowing that it wasn't as far-fetched as he had thought.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki were walking to the ice cream shop one day. While walking they heard some yelling and shouting from a young boy, clearly shocked and surprised they dashed off to the scene. What they saw puzzled them, it was a green-haired boy with glasses trapped in a corner by three delinquent looking boys. "Oi kid! Give me all your money and belongings and I may consider letting you leave outta here alive!" One of the guys, presumably the leader demanded of Midorima. Midorima looked scared but he didn't obey the delinquent's demand. They roughed him up for that.

"You bastard! Listen to us or else!" One of the deliquent's lackeys punched Midorima in the face. They seemed to be only 11 or 10 so Aomine decided to take them on. "Tch, Satsuki stay here, I hate scum who pick on the defenseless like this." Momoi just nodded, too scared for the boy who looked their age.

"Oi! You three pick on someone your own size!" The dark blue-haired kid yelled. All the 11 year olds stopped punching Midorima and walked over to him. "Eh? This _brat_ wants to challenge _us_!" The three laughed out loud.

Suddenly their leader swung but Aomine dodged. You see, Aomine has always been incredibly strong and had incredible agility for one so young. "Heh, don't get cocky now!" He quickly beat up the three boys. "Hah losers." Meanwhile Momoi was busy helping Midorima up. He picked up all his belongings on the floor and dusted himself off. "Thank you- uh may I ask what your names are?" He asked wanting to thank his saviors properly. "Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki." Aomine answered for them.

"Ah, thank you Aomine, Momoi. I'm very grateful, to repay your kindness why don't I treat you to some ice cream?" Momoi looked at Aomine and he just shrugged, they were going there in the first place so why not? Momoi smiled gently at Midorima. "That's fine, we were already headed there anyways."

"Ah, that's great, my friends are there waiting for me, they must be worried. Let's go." And so the three six year olds walked to the ice cream shop. When they got there Tetsumi and Akashi were all over their friend noticing the injuries. They then noticed the two other kids and asked who they were. Midorima quickly introduced everyone realizing they haven't met yet. "Akashi, Kuroko this is Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki, I ran into to trouble earlier and they helped me out. I decided to repay them with ice cream."

Akashi understood the situation and introduced himself, with Tetsumi following after. "Thank you for helping out my friend, I'm Akashi Seijuro." Momoi and Aomine just smiled. "Yes, thank you, we were worried when he didn't come on time." Tetsumi bowed showing her appreciation and Momoi and Aomine were really flustered.

Sensing the situation Midorima pushed his glasses up slightly hiding his smile. Tetsumi was just overly polite, and he too at the beginning of their friendship was flustered by it. He decided to tell the story about what happened, of course with Aomine adding in his little bits and Tetsumi, Akashi, and Midorima suddenly gained two new friends.

* * *

A boy with purple hair was walking around his favorite store to buy sweets. He was very tall for his age and that usually caused accidents. He was looking for a limited edition ice cream that was only found in this store. While looking around, he suddenly bumped into a petite teal-headed girl. "Oh sorry." She mumbled hurriedly then suddenly she yelled out loud surprising the boy, "Hmn?" "Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan! I found the limited edition cherry favored ice cream and it's the last one!" A bunch of cheers could be heard from a group of kids with strange hair colors

"Hmn, I wanted that one!" Murasakibara Atsushi whined loudly, which gained the attention of the group. "Oh, it's the boy I ran into earlier." Tetsumi noted, and then she whispered to her friends, discussing something. They seemed to have come to an agreement because Tetsumi suddenly spoke up. "Okay then let's make a deal, if you catch me in a game of tag, we'll share the ice cream with you."

His eyes sparkled and he drooled thinking about the ice cream. "I am Murasakibara Atsushi. I agree to the deal!" Tetsumi and the others laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm Kuroko Tetsumi, that's Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, and Momoi Satsuki. Let's play some tag." She said while pointing to each of her friends indicating who they were.

They went outside, Akashi set the rules and Murasakibara started counting, while Tetsumi went to hide. The others smiled, knowing this would be amusing to watch, with Tetsumi's lack of presence. "… 9… 10… Here I go!" Murasakibara yelled and he dashed off looking for Tetsumi.

He looked in the most obvious places first, when he didn't find her he went looked everywhere he could think of. He was slowly getting irritated, what he didn't know was she was near him the whole time.

When the sun was starting to set, Akashi ended the game. Murasakibara was frustrated and he started crying when he saw that Tetsumi was just hiding in plain sight. The others just laughed at him, and then Tetsumi threw the ice cream at him and smiled. "Here, you deserve it." He snifled and wiped his tears, "E-Eh? Kuro-chin is so nice." He smiled back at her. "Mido-chin, Aka-chin, Mine-chin, and Sa-chin are just mean." He grumbled to himself, clearly annoyed with them.

The four twitched at the nicknames, but decided to ignore it. With an affirmative nod from Akashi, they smiled and said at him in unison, "Welcome to our friend group Murasakibara/-kun!" A new friend was gained, although through a weird circumstance.

* * *

Kise Ryouta was done with his photoshoot for today which was conveniently at the park; he was in a particularly good mood. Since he was able to follow the directions of his photographer, he finished quickly and his manager and mom permitted him to play. He wandered off, trying to find someone to play with. He was playing peacefully with a few kids, but the peace never lasted long for a well-known model like Kise.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, paparazzi came out of nowhere and flashing light blinded Kise's eyes. All of the kids ran away, scared of the paparazzi. Just as Kise was about yell and scream for his manager and mom he heard someone talk to him. "Hey you, you seem to be in trouble. Follow me and I'll help." Kise was puzzled. Why would this petite girl with teal hair want to help him? "What do you mean? Why would you help me-"A bunch of paparazzi were yet again taking pictures, and this time some were even trying to interview Kise. Tetsumi pulled him away from them, masking Kise with her presence. She rolled her eyes, _"Poor boy, he's only my age and he's being smothered by adults."_

She quickly led him to a secluded area of the park. That place is usually where Tetsumi and the rest of them hang out. In the distance you could see a group of kids with unique colored hair. Tetsumi approached the group first, still clutching Kise's hands from earlier. "Hey everyone! I brought a new friend along!"

Kise made eye contact with the group hesitantly, and he noticed all the boys present were glaring at him. After a while he noticed that they were not glaring at him, but at his and the teal-headed girl's intertwined hands. Tetsumi seemed to notice to and she quickly pulled her hand away. The group's glares got even worse seeing the blush on his face. _"S-Scary!"_ Kise went pale, geez these guys are quite the intimidating bunch.

Recognition flashed in Momoi's eyes while she studied Kise. "Wait! Aren't you Kise-kun! The most popular kid model in Japan!?" Momoi suddenly screamed out loud. He just flashed his brilliant model smile. "Yes I am." Tetsumi was not convinced by his smile though. "Kise-kun, when you're with us, you don't have to act perfect. None of us expect you to be, it's quite insulting that you think we're all fooled by that fake smile and act." Suddenly her voice went ice cold. "Don't try to hide your true feelings, don't be afraid to be yourself."

Kise managed a weak smile, surprised they found out that quick. To break the tension, Akashi introduced himself. "Hello Kise, I am Akashi Seijuro, I hope we get along." Then Tetsumi simply smiled at him. "I am Kuroko Tetsumi." Aomine lazily studied the blond for a moment before he plastered on a lopsided grin. "Aomine Daiki." Murasakibara was munching on chips but then he gave Kise a small smile. "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin seem to like you so I won't crush you. If you mess with us though, I will not hesitate to crush you." Kise noted that even though the tall boy said that sentence in a bored tone, he still felt intimidated. "I'm Midorima Shintaro." Kise got a tsundere vibe from him and inwardly snorted. "I'm Momoi Satsuki! It's an honor to meet you Ki-chan!"

Aomine groaned, "There she goes again with those weird nicknames!" Momoi looked offended. "Dai-chan how dare you! They're not weird! They show my love and affection for you." She hit his head with her hand. "OW! Satsuki!"

Kise laughed, and it was a genuine one. Midorima decided to shed some light on the new comer. "Even though he denies it, Akashi is kind of the leader of the group, with Kuroko as his second-in-command." Kise was confused as to why Midorima was telling him this.

"Eh? I don't understand."

"I'm sure you noticed, but we seem like we don't get along well."

"That's true… you all have very different personalities."

"Yes we do, you could say Akashi was the one who brought us together, and Kuroko is the glue who holds us together. I believe we all met by fate, that even our meeting today Kise, was meant to be."

Kise was surprised yet again and noticed that all of them were smiling at him. They all heard Midorima's words to Kise and were touched. "Welcome to the group Kise!" Kise started crying, he finally found people who accepted him.

* * *

The group met up at a new park to play with, with Akashi's mother watching them. She let the kids go off to play, and she spotted a familiar face. "Akemi-chan! It's been a long time!" She called out to her best friend. Akemi heard Shiori and went over to her. "Shi-chan! What are you doing here?" Shiori looked over to the kids playing. "I brought my son and his friends to play today." She noticed the little boy hiding behind Akemi's legs and squealed. "Oh my! Is that Haizaki? You've grown so much!"

Haizaki continued to hide behind his mother's legs. "Oh, he's just shy!" Akemi laughed. "Shougo-kun go play with Seijuro-kun." Shiori called her son over and Akashi was introduced to him. "Hi I'm Akashi Seijuro! Can we be friends?" Haizaki looked at his mom and seeing her nod he hesitantly smiled. "Hi Akashi I am Haizaki Shogo let's get along."

Akashi brought Haizaki to his friends and surprisingly they got along well.

* * *

"Mukkun, Ki-chan, Midorin, Tetsu-chan, Dai-chan, Aka-chan, Sho-chan, I will miss you all!" Momoi was bawling her eyes out, it was the last day of summer and they're all going their separate ways to different schools. ( **A/N:** I made up haizaki and akashi's nicknames here XD)

Kise too was bawling his eyes out. "Wah! Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Momocchi, Haizakicchi! Why do we have to part ways!" Those two weren't being overdramatic, over the course of this summer the eight kids grew really close. They had strong bonds, and were all crying, some more than others though.

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Mine-chin, Sa-chin, Kise-chin, Sho-chin, here I bought all of your favorite snacks." Murasakibara handed them all snacks while sniffling. ( **A/N:** if I got their nicknames from Murasakibara wrong, forgive me T-T)

"I have all of your lucky items, here; I'll… miss you all." Midorima tried to hide his tears but to no avail and passed out their items.

"We'll meet again soon." Even Aomine, who acts like he doesn't care, was tearing up.

"Yeah." Agreed Akashi and Haizaki both crying and pouting.

"We'll be friends, forever and always." Tetsumi said with a downcast look, she too was very sad.

They all nodded their heads in agreement to those words. Then they gave eachother gifts, hugged a lot and cried, and at the end of the day, all of them parted ways, with red puffy eyes, and sad smiles on their faces. They wouldn't see eachother for quite a long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! If you're going to leave a review, no hate or any rude comments.

Fun fact, I got the inspiration to write this story while it was 3 in the morning and so, I read my notes I wrote down for the plot and I sounded like I was drunk XD.

I've decided that I will update every Sunday ( may or may not be Sunday for you, but whatever ) Currently it's 11:03 on a Saturday night, I got a little bit too excited to post this chapter, I've been waiting since Monday and I couldn't wait :3

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	3. Chapter 3: The Breaking Point

**A/N:** Hello, I am back with another chapter! Also surprise, it's my birthday today, so I wrote a chapter that's longer, I will try making them longer as time progresses. I have to admit though I initially wanted to post two chapters today but luck is never on my side T-T. Writing this chapter was really hard because of that and I'm sure there's a lot of grammatical mistakes, but don't worry I'll fix them. Please enjoy the chapter!

 **Warnings:** _Yakuza AU. FemKuroko/Akashi, characters may be a little OOC. Plot might be everywhere, and grammatical errors to come. All in all, the story may or may not be crap :)_

 **Summary:** The GoM hold a dark secret, they're the leaders of an infamous Yakuza; Teikou. All is peaceful, until an incident triggers an unprecedented chain of events that cause the lives of the GoM to slowly fall apart. That is, until Kuroko Tetsumi decides to step out of the shadows to save her friends, sacrificing everything. FemKuroko x Akashi

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Breaking Point**

It was the day after Tetsumi took care of Daigo Matsuoka, and true to Akashi's words he covered up the incident and Tetsumi was happy she didn't have to do anything. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Akashi walked in the meeting room, followed by a tired looking Murasakibara. Akashi called a meeting again today, and everyone was confused why he would call two meetings in a row, their confusion evident in their curious expressions.

Tetsumi's eyes followed as Akashi walked to his seat with an air of authority and grace, Akashi's heterochromatic eyes captured her gaze, she blushed at being caught staring. As he sat down, his gold eye bled into red, he then continued to stare into Tetsumi's beautiful blue eyes, and he offered her a smile full of affection and love.

Tetsumi's eyes widened in shock, but she composed herself quickly. _"So, Seijuro-kun is still here, he's just being suppressed by Akashi-kun."_ Her eyes watered a bit at the thought of bringing back her love. She blinked away the tears quickly though, as Akashi started the meeting, and his red eye turned into gold once more.

"Miracles, the Seirin Clan is hosting a masquerade gala this weekend, and all of the other Yakuza Clans were invited." Akashi went straight to the point.

"Akashicchi, isn't Seirin still a fairly new Clan? Why are they hosting a gala?"

"Yes Ryouta, as you know these type of parties are for the hosting Clan to showcase their wealth and power but Seirin has broken the tradition it seems," Akashi said that with an interested look in his eyes, "they're hosting it in hopes of gaining allies."

All the Miracles looked shocked at that. "Is Seirin brave or are they just plain stupid?" Aomine asked the rest. Everyone just shrugged and Tetsumi continued the conversation. "So they're trying to gain allies? I mean I get why, there are currently five major Clans. Teikou as the strongest, then Kirisaki Daichi, Fukuda Sogo, Senshinkan, and then Seirin being the weakest." Midorima nodded. "Also don't forget, our territory is the Kanto, Tohoku, and Kansai regions, Kirisaki has Shikoku and Chugoku, Fukuda has Kyushu and Okinawa, Senshinkan has Hokkaido, and then Seirin has Chubu. If they want to get stronger to protect themselves from Kirisaki and Fukuda, the best choice is a peace treaty or alliance."

Kise and Aomine understood why Seirin was doing this and they nodded. "With that said all of us will be going, find a date. Don't worry Kirisaki Daichi will most likely decline their invitation and Fukuda will most likely send one or two people," Akashi had a smug smile on his face, "also to the press this masquerade is just Seirin Co. hosting a gala for their business associates as well. Dress accordingly and don't soil the Teikou or Akashi Enterprise name."

Murasakibara decided to add in his bit of information. "Aka-chin forgot to mention that all Yakuza business will take place in a different room from the event. Only Aka-chin and Kuro-chin will attend, the other Clans will send in two delegates as well. The rest of us are supposed to stay outside and we're to cover for Aka-chin and Kuro-chin." They all nodded in understanding and after that Muraskibara fell asleep on the meeting table. Akashi continued giving out instructions.

"We will have our driver take us there in the limo, seeing as we have to put up a front. Saturday night at 6:00 sharp be at the office, read to go with your dates. Try to dress in Teikou's colors please, red, white, or blue."

Tetsumi then gave her own set of orders. "Bring as many weapons as you can, and hide them discreetly, and stay on guard throughout the party, but remember to have fun."

"Miracles dismissed." Tetsumi decided to end the meeting, she had a feeling Akashi would want to talk to her.

Aomine and Kise got up first both arguing about who could get a hotter date. Midorima followed behind, reprimanding the two and then further stating that he could get a hotter date, thus pulling himself into the argument. Murasakibara got up and after stretching he stood up and walked out the door.

Tetsumi watched as Akashi stood up and walked to the door and closed it. When he turned around, her eyes were alarmed and she quickly stood up from her chair. She slowly walked over to Akashi who now had two red eyes. He chuckled and did a 'come here' gesture with his arms.

Tetsumi couldn't control her tears anymore and she jumped into his arms knocking them to the ground. He played with her hair trying to comfort her while she cried into his chest. "Sei-Seijuro-kun? Is that you?" She asked hesitantly after she calmed down. He gently lifted up her face and wiped away her tears, he smiled at her with warmth visible in his smile and arms. "Yes, Tetsumi-chan, it's me."

"I thought I lost you." She mumbled while hugging him some more, he winced in response to that. "I can't stay here long. _He_ is pulling me back let me make this quick. Only you can save me and turn me back to normal, you can start Saturday; go to the gala with me." She had a sad smile on. "I understand Seijuro-kun, I promise I'll save you and the rest."

Seijuro smiled and kissed her forehead. "I leave the rest in your hands, my love." His red eye then changed back into gold once again, while Tetsumi stood up. "Ah, Tetsumi I couldn't hear the whole conversation but I heard the part where you said you'd be my date. I'll send you your outfit and I'll send someone to help you get ready." He had a smug look on his face.

Tetsumi smiled and bowed. "Thank you for your kindness, Akashi-kun." She then left him in his office to ponder the upcoming events.

* * *

Things in Seirin were hectic, especially with preparations for their gala. "Boss, do you think this was a good idea?" One of Seirin's founding members Koganei Shinji asked their boss, Aida Riko. "Oi Koganei, of course she's right. Show some respect to your leader!" Another founding member, Hyuga Junpei said in his 'clutch mode.'

Izuki Shun voiced his concerns as well. "Koganei has a point. We're inviting Teikou, Kirisaki Daichi, Senshinkan, and Fukuda Sogo. They're all very strong and scary Clans, while we just formed and are still trying to prove ourselves." Mitobe Rinnosuke and Tsuchida Satoshi nodded in agreement to Izuki's words. Hyuga smacked them all. "You fools! Hold your heads high, we're recognized as one of the five major Clans!"

Riko smirked, "Besides, Kagami-kun here informed me that he knows one of Teikou's leaders, so maybe we can use that as leverage." Hearing his name Kagami Taiga, one of Seirin's new members joined the conversation. "Yeah, Kuroko went to high school with us, she was in my class." Tetsumi was in Kagami's class and the other members of Seirin didn't know she was attending their school at all. "Eh!?" They all screamed in unison.

The door to their office opened and Kiyoshi Teppei, the main person who founded Seirin walked in. The others all helped him start their Clan, but they all silently agree that Kiyoshi is the one and only founder. He's the one who convinced all of them and pulled them through all their struggles. "I got good news. Kirisaki Daichi declined, Fukuda Sogo said they'll send in one person, and Teikou and Senshinkan accepted, also all of our business associates accepted as well."

Riko then barked, "Fukuda Hiroshi! Kawahara Koichi! Call the decorating company and tell them to get a move on decorating. Hyuga and Izuki call my dad and ask him to provide us with top-notch security! Kagami head to HQ and brief them about their patrols and shifts for the party. I want some from HQ serving the party while monitoring and the rest patrolling our region and the area the event will take place. Koganei and Mitobe follow me we have to discuss our deals and offers we will make. Everyone when you are done you will join us three and we will continue discussing the plan!" Everything seemed to become crazy as they all scurried to follow Riko's orders.

* * *

Tetsumi sat down as the make-up and hairstylist Akashi hired fixed her appearance. The lady couldn't stop squealing at Tetsumi when she saw her. "Oh my! You're so gorgeous! You don't even need any work!" Even though she said that the lady still applied make-up and did her hair.

When she was done she brought a mirror to Tetsumi, and she let out a sharp gasp. Her hair was in an elaborate bun with a diamond pin securing it, with two curls framing her face. Her bangs were swept to the side showing her beautiful blue eyes. She had little to no makeup on, just some eyeliner, blush, mascara, and red lipstick. Tetsumi smiled at herself and decided to finish getting ready.

When she arrived at the office she noticed she was the last to arrive and all eyes were on her. She raised an elegant eyebrow in response. What she didn't know was that she shocked them all with her beauty. Akashi walked up to her and gently kissed her hand. That broke whatever spell the rest they were under and they all started checking if they have everything. "You look amazing Tetsumi." Akashi stared at her in disbelief, he feels like he's seeing a goddess. He wasn't lying. The dress he chose was perfect. It was an off the shoulder blood-red dress, that flowed all the way to her ankles, she was also wearing red stilettos. She also had a diamond necklace/choker, diamond earrings, and a diamond bracelet to go along with the hair pin. She was the epitome of beauty.

"Akashi-kun, you clean up well yourself." Tetsumi admitted at she stared at him. He wasn't too shabby himself. He was wearing a plain black and white tuxedo, with a red tie. He had black dress shoes on and his hair was in a fringe up hairstyle. He looked the part of a business man; he had class and looked very refined.

The rest of the Miracles plus their dates were in awe when they stared at the two. They were definitely meant to be. The GoM felt as if they were looking at a queen and king.

"Ah, you guys are looking great too." Tetsumi smiled as she looked at all of her friends. Kise was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a blue tie; his hair was just left alone though. Tetsumi noted that his date was one of their Talents from their entertainment industry. She of course was wearing a blue dress, and was very gorgeous.

Aomine and Momoi went together surprisingly. When asked Aomine replied sheepishly. "Uh, I have had a crush on Satsuki for a while now… I felt like this was a great opportunity to ask her out, so here we are." Tetsumi smiled happy for the two. "It's about time; we've all been waiting for it to happen. Pay up guys." Tetsumi smirked as they all groaned and gave her money, then the air around her went cold, "Aomine-kun, if you break my best friend's heart, just remember that I will hunt you down and kill you." Seeing her cold smile and a dangerous glint in her eyes Aomine gulped in fear and nodded slowly.

"Momoi-chan! You look gorgeous tonight!" Tetsumi's personality did a 180 and she started gushing about Momoi's appearance tonight. Momoi was wearing a white dress with matching heels. Her long hair was curled and it flowed down her back like a waterfall. Aomine looked good too; he actually put in some effort in his appearance. His hair was left alone, and his tux was all white.

Midorima brought along his secretary and his tux was the same as Akashi's. His date however wore a black dress. Murasakibara brought along one of their kitchen staff from the GoM's mansion. His tux was all black and his date's dress was white. Midorima and Murasakibara decided not to do any hairstyles.

"I find it funny that today's lucky item was a masquerade mask." Everyone's attention was turned to Midorima. They all stared at their masks, Seirin gave them, it's to differentiate the business associates and Yakuza associates. Their masks have their Clan's colors on it, in their case; red, white, blue. It was a smart move on Seirin's part and that seemed to have piqued Akashi's interest even more.

When they were done talking Akashi called his drivers, they decided to take two limos. One for the GoM and then the other for their dates. The limo ride was quite long; the gala was hosted in Niigita. "Aka-chin, are we really going to ally ourselves to those weaklings?" Murasakibara asked out of the blue, breaking the silence in the limo. Tetsumi frowned _"He never looked down on anyone before, damnit why did I allow them to change this much?"_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when Akashi answered. "Yes, Atsushi, they may be a new Clan, but they have potential and they intrigue me."

"They're really not that great Akashi." Tetsumi once again frowned. "Aomine-kun, don't look down on others. Besides, I know some of Seirin's members. One in particular I know will definitely catch your interest. His name's Kagami Taiga, he's an idiot like you, but he's really strong."

Kise and Aomine smirked at Tetsumi's words. "If Kurokocchi is sure this guy is strong, then he must be. I want to challenge him to a spar now!" Kise screeched, hurting everyone's ears. He then lunged to hug Tetsumi, but one look from Akashi stopped him midway, and he fell face first onto the limo's floor.

"Idiot, you already know not to touch what belongs to Akashi." Midorima reprimanded the ball of sunshine. Said ball was bawling his eyes out, he was scared for his life. "Please Akashicchi! Don't kill me please!" He begged and Murasakibara snorted. "Aka-chin, I can crush Kise-chin for you, if you'd like." Kise wailed again, thus hurting everyone's ears. Aomine had enough and whacked the blonde's head.

"Dumbass shut up, I'd like it if you didn't try to make all of our eardrums explode." He looked really annoyed, but you could tell he was amused by all of this.

"Ki-chan sure has a great pair of vocal chords." Momoi chuckled softly at the blonde's antics. "Yes, I'm pretty sure Kise-kun could hit high notes." Tetsumi responded, and both of them laughed light-heartedly. Tetsumi suddenly remembered what she wanted to tell her best friend. "Oh Momoi-chan. Seijuro-kun is still here." Momoi's eyes went wide. "W-What?" She muttered in shock. Tetsumi nodded.

"He visited me earlier and asked me to save him."

"Then Tetsu-chan you must do it, if not for his sake, do it for yours. I know how much you miss him."

"Y-Yeah… Akashi-kun is technically Seijuro-kun, but he's not the same person I fell in love with."

"Oh Tetsu-chan." Momoi hugged her best friend, comforting the hurt girl. She tried to reassure the petite girl. "Everything will get better." Aomine looked bored and he remembered that Tetsumi knew one of Seirin's members. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't interested in this Kagami Taiga. "Oi Tetsu, tell me more about Kagami Taiga." Hearing this question, the Miracles stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Tetsumi.

"Kagami-kun reminds me of you Aomine-kun. Like I said before, he's an idiot, he definitely has guts, and is very reckless. I can reassure you guys that he will be a great ally. Besides, I think we may need allies like Seirin, I can feel it, and something's going to go wrong soon." Akashi and the others gained thoughtful looks.

"So you felt it too Tetsumi?" Akashi looked at her inquisitively, she nodded in affirmation. "Yes Akashi-kun, I just can't shake this foreboding feeling that a change will come to pass, and that the change might not be a good one for us." Everyone's expressions hardened, they learned their lesson, they know to listen to Tetsumi when she says she has a bad feeling, past incidents could attest to that.

"Everyone, let's not think about that right now, let's focus on tonight. We've almost reached our destination." Momoi laughed nervously and tried to ease the tension. "Satsuki is right, let's get through tonight's quest and we will ponder about the future later." With Akashi's orders, the tension noticeably eased up, but it still lingered.

"Mido-chin, you're awfully quiet tonight." Midorima looked over to Murasakibara. "I'm just thinking." Murasakibara looked slightly interested. "Oha-Asa said that today Cancers should be wary, for they will be seeing some old faces today."

"Eh? Mido-chin don't worry about it too much, maybe it just meant that you'll be shocked or something." Midorima gained a pensive look on his face. "Perhaps, but I don't think that's what she meant." Murasakibara just shrugged and he turned his attention to his chips. "Whatever you say Mido-chin."

They then arrived at the hotel where the gala was taking place. Of course there were paparazzi and the GoM plus their dates posed for the cameras. They walked to the front of the hotel and realized that Seirin owned the hotel. "Welcome!" They were greeted by the core members of Seirin. "Please hand over your coats, to the young men over there." Riko said as she pointed over to a room full of coats with two men sitting nearby.

The group walked over to the large coat closet. While the two men grabbed their coats, one of their sleeves rolled back, revealing a tattoo, with the kanji for Seirin. The group all noticed it and inwardly they all smirked. _"Interesting they have their Clan members working as staff, a smart move if you ask me."_ Tetsumi was impressed, and so were the others it seems, if the amused looks on their faces gave any indication.

When they walked in and were about to walk down the grand staircase, Riko suddenly stopped them. "Sorry to delay you, but we decided to have the MC announce everyone as they walked in." Aomine snorted, but he had a cocky grin on his face. "It's fine, we all love to be extra sometimes, so don't worry." Everyone nodded, they won't lie, they like flashy entrances, they blame Akashi for that.

Seeing their nods Riko gave the thumbs up to the MC. "Now announcing the arrival of the Akashi Enterprise Party." The audience whispered things along the line of 'I didn't know Aida Co. and Akashi Enterprise were business associates' or 'What is the number one company in Japan doing here! Attending a middle-tier company's gala of all places'

The whispers stopped when he started announcing them "First we have the dignified Midorima Shintaro and his lovely date." They both walked down, Midorima had an air of indifference around him, he as usual is being tsundere, but inwardly we all know that he likes flashy entrances like the rest. "The ever so confident Aomine Daiki and the stunning Momoi Satsuki." They walked down and the MC moved on. "The charming Kise Ryouta and his date" The two walked down with screeches coming from some of the guests at the party, Kise waved to all of the girls. The MC continued after rolling his eyes at Kise.

"The handsome and aloof Murasakibara Atsushi and his date." Murasakibara for once, wasn't holding a bag of chips in his hands, and he looked very classy.

"Lastly we have the dashing Akashi Seijuro and his beautiful date Kuroko Tetsumi." Hearing their names the regal couple gracefully walked down the stair, with their arms linked together.

The group then split up with their dates, deciding to spread out to give their regards to any business associates of Akashi Enterprise.

* * *

Teikou's arrival threw Seirin into disarray. "They're here already?!" Izuki asked Riko, they were speaking through an ear piece. "They just arrived, the MC just announced them. Meeting them in person is truly nerve-wracking! They all look so scary!" Hyuga grunted through his ear piece. "They're all really good looking too."

"I heard they were titled the Generation of Miracles, because they're all really smart. I also heard that Akashi's father saw their potential, and gave them a portion of his company to manage when they were still in middle school!" Koganei said, he was pretty amazed.

"The portion they managed flourished though and they expanded it. At first they only managed the entertainment department, and now look at all the others they manage. I even heard that they're adding a sports department." Kawahara said, joining in on the conversation.

"They're that smart? Aomine and Murasakibara don't seem like they are, Kise too." Kagam suddenly said out of the blue. His earpiece went silent until Riko screamed in his ear. "Idiot! Don't let their appearences fool you! May I remind you that they're also the leaders of Teikou! They started their Clan when they were middle school. MIDDLE SCHOOL you blockheaded Kagami!"

Kagami winced, his ears wouldn't stop ringing. Tonight was going to be one long night.

* * *

Akashi and Tetsumi were talking to one of their long time business associates. They were a elderly couple, and have known the GoM since they were kids. "Tetsumi-chan and Seijuro-kun, I'm happy to see you two doing well." The elderly woman smiled at the two. Akashi decided to answer for them. "We are doing fine, Miyako-san, maybe a little stressed but we'll pull through."

"I see, I understand the stress of running a business," The woman smiled at the two and a mischievous look entered her eyes, "So are you two together? When's the wedding, are we invited?" Tetsumi turned a little red at the statement, and Akashi chuckled at her reaction."

"Now, now dear, don't tease them!" Her husband chastised, and Miyako laughed. "We're not dating, we're just busy with running and managing the company." Tetsumi replied after she composed herself.

"Don't worry dear, you're only twenty-five, you have a lot of time. I want to be invited to the wedding though, and I'm not getting any younger." She winked and then dragged her husband off somewhere else, giving the two some space.

Akashi checked the time, "We should regroup with the others." Tetsumi just nodded and he texted the Miracles to meet up at their designated table.

* * *

The Miracles were at their seats and eating food, they seemed to be having a great time. "Akashi, I forgot to mention it, but it seems that Seirin, has their Clan members working as staff here." Midorima brought up, suddenly out of the blue. "Yes Shintaro, I've noticed it too, it's a pretty good way to monitor the guests." Akashi answered in return. Tetsumi was a little bit happy that her friends acknowledged someone else's strength.

Their conversation stopped though, when Riko stepped on the stage that was near their table, and the banquet hall went quiet. "I want to thank you all for coming! Please enjoy the food, music, and entertainment that we've provided. I hope this gala is some form of a vacation for you, because I will admit, running a business isn't easy and we all need a break!" Everyone clapped at her little speech, and then proceeded to enjoy their time.

It wasn't known to all, but that speech was the signal that Seirin is ready to meet with the other clans, and a few certain individuals went into a secluded room, unnoticed.

* * *

Tetsumi and Akashi were the last ones to enter the room, because Akashi wanted to be dramatic, Tetsumi rolled her eyes at that. Now, everyone's eyes were on them. They took their seats and Riko started up the discussion. "Thank you for coming today everyone, please introduce yourself and the Clan you're representing. Also show anything to prove your relation to your clan. I'm Aida Riko, the current leader of Seirin." She said that while flashing her tattoo on her wrist. The male besides her grunted. "I'm Hyuga Junpei Seirin's second-in-command." He too flashed his tattoo on his wrist.

The Senshinkan representatives went next. ( **A/N:** since I can't find any names for the Senshinkan players I'm just going to be making them up ) "Suzuki Kaito I'm the leader of Senshinkan." He rolled up his dress shirt sleeve revealing his tattoo his companion then spoke up. "Nakamura Touma, I'm his second-in-command." He too revealed his tattoo.

Akashi went next; he had an arrogant look on his face. "I'm Akashi Seijuro, the leader of Teikou." Like the others he has a tattoo on his back, but he opted to show the one on his wrist. Tetsumi like usual, has no emotion on her face whatsoever. "Kuroko Tetsumi Teikou's second-in-command." She too decided to show he tattoo on her wrist, she moved the diamond bracelet to show it.

Suddenly a man walked out from the corner of the room that's dark. He had a bone-chilling smirk on as he walked out. When he fully came into the light Tetsumi gasped and Akashi's eyes widened slightly. "I'm Haizaki Shogo, the representative from Fukuda Sogo, Seijuro and Tetsumi, it's been a while."

Tetsumi snapped out of her shocked state to reply. "Yes Haizaki-kun it's been quite some time since we've last seen eachother." Akashi looked very agitated and everyone tensed, waiting for a fight to break out.

"You're still temperamental I see." Haizaki offhandedly commented to Akashi. That seemed to further agitate him. Tetsumi looked at him worriedly "Akashi-kun, we're in the middle of doing business, please keep professional." That seemed to calm him down completely. Haizaki laughed "Of course Tetsumi calmed you down. She's always been able to control you." The other people in the room were confused and Kaito decided to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Do you three know eachother?"

"Are you serious? Of course we do, we grew up together. I'm a former Teikou leader, I helped Seijuro , Tetsumi, and the others bring Teikou to its glory."

"Shogo don't ever call yourself or even say you are associated with Teikou, we don't associate with traitors like you."

"Funny you say that Seijuro, weren't you the one who betrayed me? You're the one who made me do the things I did. If you didn't favor that repulsive blonde over me _none_ of this would've happened."

" _ **Enough!**_ Haizaki-kun not everything is his fault! Don't blame this all on Akashi-kun, you're also to blame! Stop fighting you're making yourselves look like fools in front of these people! You two need to stop acting like little kids right now, we have some business to do and I would like to get this done and over with!"

The room went silent and Tetsumi's outburst, it seems they were surprised that she could control the two arguing males and everyone gained a newfound respect for the petite girl. Riko then cleared her throat. "O-Okay time to start the negotiations."

* * *

Midorima wandered around the banquet hall and found himself in front of the piano. He looked at it longingly, he missed playing the piano. He then looked down to his taped fingers and clenched his fist. After what happened in the past though, he just couldn't play anymore. He couldn't bring himself to, but a lady standing by noticed that he wanted to play and walked over to him. "Hey, I couldn't help but to notice that you wanted to play the piano." She said softly to him. He pushed up his glasses and stuttered out his reply. "I-I do n-not."

The girl chuckled. "I'm Tachibana Akari, I could clearly see the longing in your eyes. Play a song with me once, please?" Midorima looked over to the girl and realized she was really beautiful, and he gave in. "Fine."

From their table Aomine, Kise, and Momoi were laughing at Midorima. "Midorimacchi is playing piano again! He sounds a bit rusty though." Aomine laughed. "It's probably because of that girl he's playing with. I didn't know Midorima was such a ladies' man. What's his date going to say?" Momoi giggled, and she smiled, she was glad Midorima was playing piano again. She then realized that one of her friends was missing. "Where's Mukkun guys?"

"Murasakibaracchi is harassing the kitchen staff." Kise replied. She looked over to where they prepare food and indeed the giant was harassing the kitchen staff. Aomine snorted, "I hope he's making us some good food. That food earlier doesn't even come close to Tetsu's or Murasakibara's cooking."

Aomine's wish came true thirty minutes later, Murasakibara came over with some of the kitchen staff holding plates of delicious looking food. "I see Mido-chin is playing piano again," He commented nonchalantly as he sat down and dismissed the staff, "I hope he starts playing for us again." Momoi nodded. "Midorin plays wonderfully and hopefully we can host a party ourselves and have Midorin play."

"That's not a bad idea Satsuki, we should ask Akashi and Tetsu in our next meeting." Aomine looked excited. "We could also invite strong people and we can spar against eachother."

"All you think about is fighting Aominecchi, I want to host lavish parties and I want to show off our wealth." Kise looked ecstatic at the thought. Momoi looked excited too. "Both ideas aren't bad, Ki-chan. I love showing off, but sparing is fun too."

Murasaibara decided to add in his thoughts. "I'm all for it, I'm sure Kuro-chin and Aka-chin will agree too." The group decided that they will bring this up to Akashi and hopefully they will be able to do it. They haven't relaxed in a while and everyone can tell that everyone's stressed. Momoi herself is very worried for the rest because they seem to be under a lot of pressure lately, especially Tetsumi and Akashi. Momoi found herself wondering when and where this 'change' Tetsumi and Akashi predicted would happen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Pls remember that I, too, have feelings, so if you're going to review, please no hate or any rude comments.

( btw this chapter is 5,013 words minus Author's Notes, ch.2 was 3,421 and ch.1 is 2,114 counting A/N )

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	4. Chapter 4: War

**A/N:** Well, I'm back, please don't kill me. I lost inspiration for a bit, but I am back and ready to continue this. Anyways I now realize that Japan's school year schedule is different from the US, rip. Anyways, let's just push that fact aside for the sake of the Fic. Please enjoy this long overdue chapter!

 **Warnings:** _Yakuza AU. FemKuroko/Akashi, characters may be a little OOC. Plot might be everywhere, and grammatical errors to come. All in all, the story may or may not be crap :)_

 **Summary:** The GoM hold a dark secret, they're the leaders of an infamous Yakuza; Teikou. All is peaceful, until an incident triggers an unprecedented chain of events that cause the lives of the GoM to slowly fall apart. That is, until Kuroko Tetsumi decides to step out of the shadows to save her friends, sacrificing everything. FemKuroko x Akashi

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter Four: War**

The negotiations between Senshinkan, Seirin, & Teikou were going quite well. Haizaki, clearly had no interest in allying himself to any clans so he merely stood in the dark corner of the room and glared at Akashi. Akashi being the prideful person he is glared back and the tension in the room was very thick.

Riko and Tetsumi were currently discussing the assets of their respective Clans. Riko was telling Tetsumi about her fighters and Tetsumi was quite impressed. She made a mental note to put in a good word for them to Akashi. "So I heard that despite only being in the Underworld for a year, you guys took down a notorious drug lord and took over his network." Riko smiled at Tetsumi. "Yes, we did take over his network, but the police caught us, causing a nasty fight to break out. They managed to critically injure some of our members. Kiyoshi Teppei's knee was injured and he can't really go out into the field as much as he did before." Riko winced, feeling bad for her subordinate. She then continued even though she didn't want to admit weakness. "That's why we need allies, we're still new and we need help defending ourselves from the minor Clans who wish to overtake us."

Tetsumi nodded in understanding. "I see, but you guys are still very strong. I know that Kagami-kun is still in top shape and he's very strong. Asking for allies is a very wise decision."

Kaito and Touma were really interested in Seirin too, a while back Kagami had a run in with some of their members and singlehandedly defeated three of their members.

"So tell me Riko-san, where is Kagami-san from?" Kaito recognized his fighting styles as one from the States. Riko then smiled, pleased to her one of her best fighters being recognized. "Kagami-kun was in the States for a while during his childhood. His father knew one of the Yakuza Bosses their personally and did him some favor. I guess he needed to repay some debt and Kagami-kun was dragged into the Yakuza business through that."

Kaito's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, I did think that his fighting style was familiar, I've seen people from the US fight like that."

Touma nodded in agreement. "Hn, yes I have to admit, he was one strong foe. He beat my three protégés and they aren't weak at all."

While the representatives from Senshinkan were discussing Kagami's abilities, Tetsumi was observing Haizaki.

He was constantly checking his watch and looking at the door from time to time. To others it looks like he's extremely bored, but to Tetsumi she knew he was anticipating something. She narrowed her eyes and quickly got Akashi's attention.

"Haizaki is going to do something, and I don't think it's something good." She whispered to Akashi in alarm. Subtly Akashi texted all the GoM to be on guard and to observe the area.

Tetsumi and Akashi were livid and worried, they were unfocused and the others present in the room noticed. They snapped out of it when asked a question by Hyuga. "Akashi-san, Kuroko-san, we would like to know if you're willing to ally yourselves to us."

Akashi looked over to Tetsumi. "Akashi-kun they will be very valuable allies, I think we should do it. She smiled at him, and they both stood up to shake hands with the two Seirin delegates.

"We accep-" Akashi didn't finish his sentence because two from Seirin slammed the door open, looking battered and bruised, putting everyone on edge.

Riko stood up in her chair astonished. "Koganei! Izuki! What's the meaning of this!?"

Izuki's breathing was haggard. "It's Fukuda... and Kirisaki! They're attacking... t-the even-t." Everyone in the room looked over to where Haizaki was, they noticed he slipped out unnoticed. Riko slammed her hands on the table in frustration. "Koganei and Izuki, notify everyone to put this building on lockdown! Split up the forces and have Kiyoshi and Mitobe lead half of them to fight on the outside! Izuki, you and Kagami evacuate everyone inside along with the rest of our forces. Hyuga and I will join you all shortly.

Izuki and Koganei nodded and quickly ran out of the meeting room.

"Riko-san, Akashi-kun and I will be leaving, we'll be fighting off those from Fukuda and Kirisaki. We accept your alliance proposal." With that Tetsumi and Akashi left the room, barking orders to the Miracles.

Kaito and Touma also prepared to help out. "We agree to an alliance too, we're looking forward to working with you."

Riko gave a wary smile and looked to Hyuga who looked shocked. "Well Hyuga, we just gained two strong allies." She left the room, Hyuga following not too far behind.

* * *

 **Banquet Hall, 10 minutes before the attack**

"Guys, there are three suspicious characters around us." Momoi looked around while informing her friends. Midorima came back from his little performance a few minutes prior to Momoi's warning. Aomine and the others looked around subtly, searching for the threats. "There, two by the doors, and one dangerously close to where the meeting room was." Suddenly their phones simultaneously buzzed indicating they all got a message. It was from Akashi.

'Haizaki is here as a representative for Fukuda, he's acting suspicious, be alert.'

They all looked at each other, and with a collective nod, they all started preparing for the worse. Momoi pulled out a small case from her purse and opened on the table. To anyone looking the GoM's table they would've thought she pulled out her make-up case, but in reality it was a pouch containing some equipment. It held some ear pieces, Momoi quickly passed them out and turned it all on. "Here, this is how we'll be communicating, Tetsu-chan and Aka-chan have theirs already, I gave them before they went in the room with the other leaders."

After they all got their equipment, that's when men in black clothing came storming through the venue. The GoM quickly pulled out their weapons and identified the men as Clan members of Fukuda and Kirisaki. Aomine cursed under his breath. "Damnit, Haizaki that traitorous bastard is back at it again." Midorima looked disturbed. "It seems Oha-Asa was once again right." Then about 15 men surrounded their table, armed with guns. Kise scoffed while getting ready to shoot at them. "Only fifteen? They're really underestimating us." Aomine smirked while cracking his knuckles. "I won't even need to use my gun. Here's an fun idea, whoever has the least amount of kills has to clean up HQ for a month!" With that everyone started to defend their area, and the innocent people around them.

That's when Akashi and Tetsumi walked out of the meeting room and joined them, with Akashi giving orders. "Ryouta and Daiki, I want you two to go outside and take care of the people there. Atsushi and Shintaro, go help out the Seirin and Senshinkan members, an alliance has been formed. Satsuki and Tetsumi you're with me."

They then went their separate ways, and Tetsumi quickly found Kagami and went to him. He was fighting five guys by himself. He was fairing quite well against them, but one guy was in his blind spot, and Tetsumi intercepted him, engaging in a fist fight. She quickly immobilized the guy, and went to strike up a conversation with Kagami. "Hey Kagami-kun." Kagami jumped because he did not see her there. "Oh, Kuroko, it's just you. Damn you still have it in you." He stopped his barrage of attacks to the other guys leaving them confused. "How are you Kagami-kun?" Kagami scratched the back of his head while looking for an answer. "Uh, good. How about you?" Tetsumi then hesitated a second before replying. "I'm doing good as well." The other guys who were forgotten started getting irritated that they were not taking him and his Clan members seriously. "Hey you! You bitch! Why are you interrupting our fight!" He then lunged for Tetsumi, but fell over quickly with a hole where his heart is.

"Don't ever call Tetsumi a bitch, you scum." Akashi who was standing off to the side looking amused at Tetsumi's little chat became enraged at the name that low-life called his love and pulled out his gun. Momoi was off to the side, laughing at both of their antics. Tetsumi looked at her confused. "Momoi-chan, why are you laughing?" Momoi just started laughing again. "You and Akashi are so amusing." Akashi looked smug. "While I may look like a boring person, I am capable of being funny."

Meanwhile Kagami decided to finish off the three guys, he tied them up before clearing his throat. All the Miracles present looked at him. "Uh, I restrained these four. You guys can have them for questioning or whatever." Akashi smirked. "Taiga, it seems you are indeed worthy of Tetsumi's praise." Kagami blushed, he didn't know Tetsumi has praised him, he quickly looked to the Phantom but Tetsumi had a blank expression on. "Well I guess I'm off then." With a mock salute towards the three Miracles Kagami ran off to go help his Clan mates. Akashi called over some of their Clan members and had them take the tied up men back to HQ.

Suddenly they all heard a scream in their earpiece that caused their blood to run cold.

Akashi, Momoi, and Tetsumi looked at eachother. "That was definitely Kise-kun." Tetsumi looked at them one last time before dashing to where the blond was ordered to defend. Akashi and Momoi immediately ran after the blue-haired beauty.

* * *

When they reached the scene, they saw Aomine being restrained by three men, while Kise was being held at gunpoint by Haizaki. Tetsumi shook her head, Aomine was so blinded by his rage that he was easily being restrained. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Haizaki you _snake_ I'll _kill_ you if you lay another hand on Kise!" Aomine tried to shake off the three Fukuda Clan members, but to no avail. "Fuck!"

Haizaki just laughed, clearly amused by this predicament. By now the rest of the GoM arrived at the scene. Midorima looked annoyed, and for once Murasakibara was not eating any snacks, he was serious and alert. "Ah, look at this! A wonderful reunion!" Tetsumi looked at him disgust, while Akashi calmly answered.

"Oh? You assume that this is wonderful? I speak for all of us when I say that none of us want to associate with a traitor like you." Akashi's voice was calm, but it was laced with venom. He looked towards Kise who seemed to be drugged. He looked out of it, and he seemed to not be aware of his surroundings. Akashi's rage grew, he quickly shot down all of the men restraining Aomine.

Haizaki looked a little worried, and he glanced into the hotel, his eyes widened a bit, but he schooled his expression to something akin to madness. "It seems as if i'm loosing, but before I leave, I shall leave you, my dear friends, with a farewell gift."

Before anyone could stop him, Haizaki shot Kise in the thigh. Kise let out a bloodcurdling scream. With the chaos that ensued Haizaki was able to retreat into the darkness saying one last phrase which only fueled the Miracles' anger more. "This is war, it's time for my revenge."

No one dared to leave Kise's side, he was loosing too much blood. No one had the heart to chase after Haizaki, they all feared for their comrade's life.

Momoi quickly called their contacts in the police, they needed to clean up this mess.

Midorima quickly started to treat Kise, barking orders desperately trying to save his friend. This was a huge hit to the Miracles who have always been together, they were invincible together, even if their relationships were albeit a bit strained.

Momoi, Daiki, and Murasakibara were distraught, Akashi was raging, Midorima was frustrated, and Tetsumi's face was blank.

She went over to Midorima and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was about to snap at the person who disturbed him, but quickly refrained when he saw who tapped him. She looked at him, his shoulders were tense, his breath was shaky, and his hands were trembling. "Midorima-kun, you're in no state to be handling Kise-kun's injuries right now. Let me take over, I'll handle everything." Midorima couldn't find it in himself to argue, and he moved away from the blonde.

Tetsumi quickly got to work. "Sorry Kise-kun," she mumbled to him. She took some tweezers and took out the bullet lodged in his thigh. His face contorted in pain. Thankfully, the bullet wasn't in _too_ deep, and she was able to take it out easily. The wound started to bleed some more, and she was quick to tear off a piece of his shirt and tied it tight around his thigh. She silently prayed that it stopped the bleeding.

In their distress, the other Miracles didn't notice a Fukuda member hiding in the darkness. Since he saw that they were out of it and not concentrated, he decided that he would finish what his leader started. He sported a sinister grin on his face, he'd probably get a raise for taking down one of Teikou's leaders. He took out his gun and aimed at the blonde. Satisfied that his bullet would hit his mark, he pulled the trigger.

Tetsumi, being the trained assassin she is heard the man's footsteps on the ground, and heard him reload his gun. Without even thinking first, she threw herself on Kise, and felt a sharp pain in her side. The last thing she remembered was Aomine furiously killing the Fukuda member and then she blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio and Takao Kazunari arrived with their squad members and an ambulance at the Aida Hotel. The two policemen were summoned here by Akashi, and came here quickly. Kasamatsu signaled his squad to stay back. He looked over to Takao and with a nod, they both went into the hotel. All around they saw dead men and women alike donned in black. After checking some of them, they confirmed that they were Fukuda and Kirisaki Clan members. They sighed, and quickly went to the outside of the hotel.

There they saw the Miracles, the two immediately bowed, and took notice of Tetsumi and Kise's state. They were all silent, and the two officers spoke into their radios and called for the paramedics. They loaded all the GoM in the ambulance, and Akashi gave orders to bring them to one of the Midorima Hospitals.

Kasamatsu and Takao went back to their squads, and told them they needed to report back to the station, and to get some people to do cleanup. They secured the hotel and made sure no one could access the crime scene. After they'd discovered that this was Yakuza business, they treated this case with utmost secrecy and caution. The Japanese Yakuza were no joke, and they knew they could take over the police force. After deeming the situation controlled, and making sure Teikou's involvement wasn't apparent, the duo got in their car and headed to the hospital. They needed to know what transpired at the event, and wanted to know how their leaders were fairing.

Takao pulled his uniform sleeves up, revealing a tattoo with the kanji of Teikou on it, he stared at it lost in thought.

Kasamatsu used one hand to comb his hair back in frustration while the other stayed on the wheel, his sleeve fell down his arm a bit, also revealing a Teikou tattoo.

They knew this situation they found themselves in was dire. They truly despise Fukuda and Kirisaki, they called for their blood. Takao finally spoke after being engrossed in his thoughts. "It sucks how we have to be undercover, I'd rather ditch being with the police, I want to _slaughter_ Kirisaki and Fukuda." Kasamatsu just sighed. "Me too, but you know that Akashi needs us where we are. He mentioned putting in more people, maybe we can finally get out."

Takao looked out the window. "I truly hope so, I want to make those fuckers pay. I hate to admit it, but I actually miss Shin-chan."

"I agree, I miss Kise, even if he is a repulsive blonde."

At the mention of their severely injured friend, the two fell back into silence, the rest of the car ride no one said a word.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really don't know how I feel about this chapter, I feel like it started off great, but towards the ending it became horrible. I had to rewrite it so many times over the course of 4 months, and I just became sick of doing it :) Luckily, after re-reading some of your reviews and my friends encouraging me keep going, I decided to finish writing this chapter.

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	5. Chapter 5: Phase One

**A/N:** Here's your LOOOOONG overdue chapter! Also it's unedited so there's most likely mistakes. Enjoy~

 **Warnings:** _Yakuza AU. FemKuroko/Akashi, characters may be a little OOC. Plot might be everywhere, and grammatical errors to come. All in all, the story may or may not be crap :)_

 **Summary:** The GoM hold a dark secret, they're the leaders of an infamous Yakuza; Teikou. All is peaceful, until an incident triggers an unprecedented chain of events that cause the lives of the GoM to slowly fall apart. That is, until Kuroko Tetsumi decides to step out of the shadows to save her friends, sacrificing everything. FemKuroko x Akashi

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Phase One**

When Tetsumi woke up, her mind was foggy, and her vision was blurry. She panicked, not recognizing the room she was in, but relaxed when she realized it was a hospital. She tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain in her side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she heard someone mumble. She looked to door and saw Akashi standing there. "I know that now," Tetsumi said, and winced when she noticed how hoarse her voice was.

"How long have I been out?" she asked him softly. Akashi moved from his door and went to go sit by her bed. She noted how mad he looked and smiled at him. He returned the smile and answered, "A few days." Tetsumi nodded and attempted to sit up again with Akashi's help. He offered her a glass of water, and she graciously accepted it.

"You really scared us Tetsumi," Akashi said, breaking the silence, "Don't do that again."

"I can't promise anything, Akashi-kun," Tetsumi replied, absentmindedly playing with a loose string on her hospital gown.

Before Akashi could reply, there was a knock on the door, and Midorima walked in.

"Shintaro," Akashi acknowledged the man's presence.

"Kuroko, I'm glad you're awake. We have some things to discuss," Midorima paused and pushed up his glasses, hiding his frown, "You are very luck that the bullet did not hit any vital organs. We took out the bullet and patched you up. You can be discharged today, but it may be a bit hard to walk."

Tetsumi nodded and waited for Midorima to continue. "I advise that you don't do any strenuous activities, and rest as much as you can for a few weeks."

Tetsumi knew that her friends would force her to rest, so she didn't protest. She sighed; these next few weeks are going to be boring. Akashi was probably going to make her file things at the office, and everyone is going to be walking on eggshells around her.

"How's Kise?" she was eager to know how her friend was and if he was okay.

"Kise is fine; he just won't be able to walk for a little bit. He will have to go through physical therapy after he recovers."

Tetsumi sighed in relief, she is happy that man wasn't _too_ injured. Midorima did a quick check-up and saw that Tetsumi was fine, so he excused himself and walked out of the room. No one spoke for a bit, but after five minutes of silence, Akashi spoke up. "I'll give you a week off, you can do whatever, as long as it's not going to make your injury worse."

"Thank you," she said.

"What will you do for the week?"

Tetsumi paused to think of her answer. "I think I'll go to Tokyo and visit my family. Don't send anyone there to watch over me because I won't guarantee that they'll come back alive."

Akashi chuckled, "Fine, but don't overdo it Tetsumi, that is an order."

Tetsumi rolled her eyes, "Yes boss."

Akashi then assisted Tetsumi, and she got discharged from the hospital. She was kind of bummed out because in this state, she's practically useless. She knows that seeing her family will lift up her spirits though. Even in her current predicament, she's still excited to go see them.

* * *

Tetsumi decided that she would take a train to Tokyo, despite Akashi's insistence that she take one of their jets there. She told him that she'd rather use public transportation to not feel lonely on the trip. It was a bunch of bullshit and Akashi knew it, but he reluctantly let her ride the train. Her train left at 8:00 in the morning.

When she arrived, she spotted a familiar black car and walked to it using crutches to help her walk. An elderly man walked out and smiled at her, and took her bag. "Welcome back, Tetsumi-sama." Tetsumi returned the smile and went to pull the man into a hug after he put her bag in the back. "It's so great to see you again, Hiro."

Hiro helped her into the car, and got into the driver seat. "It's great to see you too, Princess." Tetsumi laughed at the nickname. "It's been a while since I've been called that."

Hiro looked at the rearview mirror to check on the girl. "Your parents have missed you dearly."

"I missed them too, Hiro."

They both fell into a comfortable silence, and Tetsumi found herself falling into a deep sleep. Hiro sighed; the princess has been away for too long. The whole family was sad that she left them, but they understood that this is what she wanted to do. They didn't like that she left them, but her family will support her. If she is happy, they'd support anything she does no matter what, after all, the Yoshida Family cherishes family bonds more than anything.

Hiro has worked for the Yoshidas ever since Tetsumi was born. He is trusted by them, and has proven his undying loyalty to them. When Tetsumi was still a child, he watched over her often because of her mother's request. Her mother didn't want her to be alone, but she was busy with running the company along with Tetsumi's father.

He grew quite fond of the blue haired beauty, and it broke his heart when she left to Kyoto.

The elderly man sees Tetsumi as a surrogate granddaughter, and cares for her. He's elated that she has come to visit, but is saddened to see her injured.

Hiro pulled into the gateway of the Yoshida mansion, and rolled down his window. He pressed a button on the gate, and a screen next to it lit up revealing a digital keypad. He entered the password, and pulled in after the gate opened.

He made his way to the entrance of the mansion, and got out of the car. A maid then came out of the mansion and grabbed the bag from the trunk. Hiro then opened up the backseat door, and gently shook Tetsumi.

"Princess wake up," he said gently.

She stirred, and wearily opened her eyes. "We're here?" she asked as Hiro helped her out of the car, and grabbed her crutches. She walked into the mansion and became overwhelmed with nostalgia.

"I'm home," she announced.

She dismissed Hiro, and started walking up the stairs at the entrance. She struggled, but she made it to the top and ignored all the workers' worried looks. She walked to her old room as quickly as she could, and marveled at how the mansion changed since she was last there.

At the entrance, she noticed a portrait of her family and recognized it as the one they took before she left to Kyoto. The hallways were filled with paintings now, while they were bare and empty when she was a child. She suspected that some were her old paintings from high school. The walls were now a navy blue color, and not aquamarine anymore.

She finally reached her room, and with a bated breath, she opened the door. Her room looked the same as it did seven years ago. The wall to the left of her was still lined with bookshelves full of books. Her bed had the same periwinkle bed cover on, and all her pillows were arranged in the way she usually does it.

She walked to her bed and sat down. This place brings back so many memories. They remind her of happier times, when she didn't view the world as scary and cruel. In these walls, she didn't need to fear death or anything like that. Here she was safe, even if she was alone, she was safe. There were no enemies here, but this was all in the past.

She decided to unpack her small bag. She brought along only the bare necessities since she can't do any heavy lifting at the moment. She checked her closet and wasn't surprised to see some newly bought clothes waiting for her. Even if she decided last minute to come visit, her family was prepared for arrival. It brought a smile to her face; it was nice to know that she could always rely on her family if she needed to.

She connected her phone to a speaker on her nightstand, and played some relaxing music.

Tetsumi really needed this moment to relax and to plan. Phase one of her plan starts here and she needed to focus. She was a bit hesitant to go through with this plan, but she couldn't find it in herself to sit by and do nothing. Things were getting really dangerous, and she's not going to be selfish and save herself. She made a promise to herself to save everyone. Still, having Haizaki suddenly take revenge on them did not sit well with Tetsumi.

Why did he decide to attack now? Why wait? It didn't make sense to her.

She sighed; she could feel a headache growing. Everything failed to make sense, and it frustrated her to no end. She wished she could turn back time and fix everything, but she knew that it wasn't possible. She took out her laptop she brought, and decided to work on some things for work. Sure, she and the rest of her friends were Yakuza leaders, but they do still work for the company.

She went to her email and checked what things she needed to do. "Hm, it seems like the newly added sports equipment branch is doing well." She hummed in satisfaction, Akashi is going to be happy with her and Aomine's progress, and hopefully less grumpy the next time she sees him. She saw that she had a lot of pending paperwork to go over and sighed, and made a mental note to finish those up when she got back to the office.

Tetsumi then realized that she _really_ needed to get a personal assistant and made another mental note to talk to Akashi about that.

A knock from the door interrupted her work. "Princess, may I come in?"

She pushed her laptop to the side and answered, "Yes you may."

Hiro opened the door and stayed right beside it and then he bowed. "Your parents wanted me to inform you that lunch will be served soon." Tetsumi nodded, "Thank you for telling me, Hiro." He bowed once more and left her to her devices. Looking at all her emails on her computer made her want to cry, and that urge worsened when she got an email from Akashi. She hesitantly opened it.

 _There was a meeting this morning where we discussed the progress of the sports equipment branch. Well done Tetsumi, your reward is more paperwork to sign. (_ _ﾉ^_ _ヮ^_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_

Tetsumi rubbed her eyes to make sure she read that message properly. Did the Akashi Seijuro just send her a happy emoticon? Right after he just told her she has more paperwork? He must enjoy her suffering. She glared at the screen as if it was Akashi himself telling her the message.

That sadistic bastard is going to be thoroughly killed when she gets back to Kyoto.

* * *

Needless to say, Tetsumi was excited for lunch with her family, but she was also very nervous. She fidgeted in her seat while waiting for her parents to arrive. She was seated at her unnecessarily large dining table, in an unnecessarily larger dining room. She saw Hiro walk into the room and waved him over. "Hiro, are they coming soon? The suspense is killing me." Hiro chuckled at her antics, "Yes they are Princess. They should be entering right now actually."

Hiro turned out to be correct, right as he said that the doors opened and her parents walked in. With the assistance of Hiro, she got up from her chair and walked over to them. Upon seeing their daughter, the pair smiled and welcomed her with a hug, and being mindful of her injury. "Tetsumi! I'm so happy that you're here," her mother said happily while her dad pulled her in for another hug.

"My Princess is back!" her father yelled, and Tetsumi laughed at her father's silliness.

They all moved to the dining table and watched as the workers brought in their food. They brought over trays with salad, steak, and rice on it. Hiro then came over and filled their wine glasses with some wine that Tetsumi couldn't remember the name of. Knowing her parents, it was probably an expensive wine. "Thank you for the meal," she mumbled before she started to eat.

They ate in silence, too engrossed in the delicious food in front of them.

Tetsumi thought that now was a great time to bring up something that she's been meaning to talk to her parents about.

"Mom, Dad, I have something I need to talk to you guys about," she suddenly said, interrupting the silence. Her father picked up his wine glass and drank. "What is it?" he asked while lightly dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Tetsumi cleared her throat before speaking. "Ah, well… I was actually wondering if I could start assisting you guys with work for the company. I think I should be doing something instead of sitting around here at the estate." Both her mother and father looked at each other. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with that," her mother shrugged and her father nodded. She was relieved that they allowed her to help out. When Tetsumi was younger, they didn't want her to be associated to the company for her safety.

Some kids would be mad about that, but Tetsumi wasn't, she understood why. Yoshida Co. _is_ the second best company in Japan right now. They obviously know that people in this world loved to play dirty. She was surprised no one made the connection that she was the heir to the company. She was the spitting image of her father, she was basically just a female version of him. Their choice of hiding her from the world allowed her to live a semi-normal life. Well, a semi-normal childhood. Her life right now is far from normal.

"May we ask why you have taken sudden interest in the company though?" her mother questioned.

Tetsumi took a bite of her steak and chewed thoughtfully, trying to think of a valid reason that would please her mother without giving too much information. "Well, you all know that I work at Akashi Enterprise in Kyoto. I have experience seeing as I'm in a very high position in the company. I guess seeing Akashi-kun taking over his company and fulfilling his duties made me want to do the same."

For a second, Tetsumi regretted mentioning Akashi, but she knew she couldn't take back her words. Her father was still a little sad that his only daughter works for their 'rival' company, but he knew of complicated relationship with Akashi Seijuro and how much he means to her. "I suppose you're right, your father and I aren't getting any younger," her mother commented while she finished up her meal.

"I just feel like it's time I finally take care of all my responsibilities."

Her mother and father smiled, they were so proud of their daughter. She has grown up to be a fine woman. "We understand."

She was relieved that her parents didn't make any more comments on the matter. She was actually quite nervous to be doing this, no one in the company knows how she looks except a few people her parents trust. Sooner or later, her identity will be revealed to the public too. She knows that there are most likely rats within the company, and her identity will probably revealed. She has to prepare herself for that when the time comes. She knows she's also going to have to familiarize herself with some business partners and associates if she's going to have an active role in the company.

Her father and mother then excused themselves from the table,they needed to attend to an urgent matter at the office, and left Tetsumi by herself. She waved over Hiro who was stationed to the side of the door. "Hiro, could you please bring my laptop to my study? Also, I'd actually like to familiarize myself with the company, so if you could kindly compile some information for me, I'd greatly appreciate it." Hiro nodded and signaled another worker to clean up the dining room table. "Of course, Princess."

Hiro left the room and Tetsumi quietly sighed.

She's going to be so busy this whole week.

* * *

Tetsumi was a bit hesitant to open up the door to her study, and when she did, it brought back so many memories from her childhood. Her study was primarily the place where Hiro tutored her when she was still a child. It was also kind of her happy place, Hiro used to play with her in here and she remembered all the times they had tea parties together. The room was a bit on the larger side, it had windows that faced towards the garden outside that Tetsumi loved looking at. There was a new couch in the corner of the room along with a new coffee table. Her desk and chair had been replaced too.

She walked to her desk and sat down, a bit surprised at how comfortable her chair was. Her computer was here on her desk set up and Tetsumi was thankful that her butler was a very reliable man. Hiro knocked on the door to her study and walked in with a tray of some snacks for her to eat later. He knew she'd most likely stay in here for a long time and get hungry later. He set the tray down and placed some papers down by her computer. He went to go stand next to her door, but she stopped him. "Hiro, sit down, you know I don't like it when you constantly stand," she commanded as she gestured to one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Plus, I'm going to need you to help me out here."

He reluctantly sat down and cleared his throat. "The papers I just gave you, is information on people important to the company. Mind you, I use the term 'important' loosely. Some on there are important business partners, and some of the others are people who you need to be wary of." Tetsumi nodded as she flipped through the papers, lightly skimming through the names and faces of people who'd she have to memorize. "For example on the first page, we have Ishida Akihito, he is one of our business partners, and currently we're working on a big project with him."

She went back to the first page and read his profile.

 **[POTENTIAL ALLY]**

 **Name:** Ishida Akihito

 **Age:** 29

 **Company:** TMR Tech.

 **Additional Notes:** Ishida Akihito is a very trustworthy man; we have done a lot of business with him. If you need something done, he'll get it done, and efficiently too. It would be wise of you to make a friend out of him. He is also extremely intelligent and observant.

She looked up and met Hiro's gaze. "I think it's best to start gaining allies now, and I have made sure to point out who would be beneficial allies. Since you weren't introduced as the heir, many will be very skeptical and some people might want to usurp you." Hiro is an amazing butler, and Tetsumi jots down on her notes to give the man a raise. "You're right, even if I am the heir; most people will just see me as 'Kuroko Tetsumi' who is a key figure in Akashi Enterprise and not as Yoshida Tetsumi, the heir to Yoshida Co."

Hiro hummed in response. "The fact that you took your mother's maiden name is a blessing and a curse. They'd be idiots to not recognize you though, you look just like you father."

"True."

"Anyway, on the third page, this is the most important guy you're going to have to watch out for, Tachibana Kei."

She went to the third page and read his profile.

 **Name:** Tachibana Kei

 **Age:** 33

 **Company:** Yoshida Co.

 **Additional Notes:** Tachibana Kei is the Operations Director and is known to be a bit power hungry. He won't hesitate to take down anyone that opposes him. He thinks he can take over the company since he hasn't met the heir yet, so when he meets you, he will not be happy about it. We suspect he has connections to the underground, but I'm sure he's not a threat to you in that area. He has many people on his side within the company.

Oh. She should've known her family would've known about her, side activities. That must mean that they know all the blood she has spilt in order to protect the ones she loves. She winced, she'd have preferred that they stay oblivious to it all.

"I can have some of my people look into it. I will review these profiles, thank you Hiro."

"No problem, Princess."

"Oh, and Hiro, could you tell the head of the family's police force I'd like to meet with him?"

"Ogiwara-kun will be glad to hear that you're back. If you'd like I could arrange for you two to have a dinner at one of the restaurants to catch up."

Tetsumi smiled at the thought of seeing Ogiwara, before she met the other Miracles, she only had him. He was the son of the head of Yoshida's private police force, and they knew each other since they were in diapers. Their parents were really great friends too so they were practically raised together.

"That'd be lovely, thank you again Hiro."

Indigo is the name of the force, her father and Ogiwara's dubbed it that a while ago and it stuck. They are an important part for the plan, she just hopes that they can accomplish what she's going to ask for.

* * *

Her dinner with Ogiwara was at 7:00, but she arrived 30 minutes in advanced to gather her thoughts before their dinner together. She had just arrived at _The Void_ , and Hiro had accompanied her. The hostess saw the pair and walked over, she bowed recognizing Hiro as the head butler of the Yoshida estate and guessed that Tetsumi was someone important in the Yoshida family. "Right this way please," the hostess said while she led them through the restaurant. Along the way, she saw some of Akashi's associates and smiled at them, she didn't like some of them, but if Akashi knew she ignored them he'd be mad.

The lady led them to a private room located somewhere near the back. She opened the door for Tetsumi and the pair walked in the room. Hiro dismissed the hostess, and he closed the door behind them. The table in the room was prepared already, and Tetsumi spotted a bottle of wine in the center of the table surrounded by flowers. She was so tempted to drink it, but restrained herself. Hiro had left her alone, knowing that she needed some time to think and walked to the side of the room

She absentmindedly picked up her wine glass and twirled it around.

She had three things she needed to worry about right now; Yoshida Co, Haizaki, and Akashi. First of all, from the information Hiro had given her, she could tell that some higher ups within the company are quite fishy. Haizaki hasn't made any indications of making any moves which is putting all the Miracles on edge because they can't predict the traitor's next action. The problem with Akashi is on a whole new level. No matter how hard she tries, she still loves him. Even if he's not the same person she fell in love with before, she still loves him. Maybe it's the fact that the man she loves is still in there somewhere, she doesn't know.

Everything is just confusing, and she's pretty overwhelmed.

The hostess knocked on the door and Hiro went to open it, a tall man wearing a suit walked in the room. Tetsumi smiled and stood up to greet him with a hug. "Ogiwara-kun!"

He pulled away from the hug. "Tetsumi-chan, what did I say about addressing me with my last name?" he asked, he then pouted and pinched her cheeks. Hiro and the hostess quickly left the room to give the two friends some privacy.

They both sat down at the table, and Tetsumi softly laughed. "You're so childish Shige-kun."

"You know it, Princess!"

Tetsumi snorted and picked up the menu, she hasn't been here in so long; she kind of forgot what's on the menu. Meanwhile, Ogiwara grabbed the wine bottle from the center and opened it. "How did you restrain yourself from opening this bottle up?" he poured some in his cup, and poured some in Tetsumi's as well. "I know you Princess, you looked stress and your favorite thing to drink when you're stressed is wine."

She playfully glared, he wasn't wrong.

"I wanted to wait for you. You must be stressed out too, Head of Indigo-san, you like wine just as much as I do."

"You're not wrong," he laughed.

Hiro then walked in the room. "I'll take your orders if you two are ready." Ogiwara looked at him in confusion. "Hiro, you're a butler, not a waiter," he pointed out, and Tetsumi rolled her eyes. Hiro's expression remained neutral, even if he wanted deep down to smack Ogiwara. Well, he practically raised him along with Tetsumi, so he is a bit immune to him. "Yes Ogiwara-kun I am, but all the waiters and waitresses are too scared to tend to you, and I will be having a talk with the manager about that," Hiro directed that last part at the hostess, who was standing at the doorway.

"You're being quite lenient with them, Hiro," Ogiwara commented.

"Shige-kun, shush, let's order now," Tetsumi interrupted, they were wasting her time right now and she is getting a bit annoyed. "I'll be getting a number twelve," she told Hiro, and handed him her menu. He looked to Ogiwara, and he handed his menu too. "A number three for me."

They left the pair alone again, and Tetsumi grabbed her wine glass and sipped.

"Okay, seeing you is nice and all Tetsumi, but I know you mainly called me here for business and not really for pleasure so let's get that out of the way and continue catching up after," Ogiwara said as he sat up straight in his chair. "Well I have a few things I need to get done," she replied as she set down her glass. Ogiwara shifted in his seat and studied his friend. "Hmn, okay, name it and I'll get it done." Tetsumi smiled at him, but he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. He slightly frowned and became a bit alarmed. "I'm going to need you to do some research on two people," Tetsumi began; she pulled out a folder from her purse and handed it to him.

Ogiwara opened it and his eyes widened. "You can't be serious; you're going to get involved with the company now?"

"Yes, I need you to find out everything about Tachibana Kei and possibly find any dirt on him you can. Apparently the man is connected to the underground, so I'm sure you'll find something. I also need you to find anything on Haizaki Shogo, he is someone who I need destroyed," she informed him, and he nodded in response.

"Ah, you're finally going after Haizaki, I hate that bastard."

"Don't we all?"

"I still can't believe you're involving Indigo in Yakuza shit, don't you guys have people at the station?"

"We do, but I know you hate Haizaki too after all the stuff he's pulled. Plus, you work for me, Shige," she pointed out, "You know, I forget that you know the Miracles too sometimes. I also think Kise is still mad that you didn't want to join Teikou."

"Eh, it just wasn't my thing, besides I met them _after_ you guys founded Teikou, it didn't feel right. Besides, when you met them that one summer, I was off training with Dad in another country, and when I got back you all split up for school."

"That's true."

Hiro knocked on the door and brought in their food, he was out quickly too.

"Thank you for the meal," they said in unison before they dug in.

"What prompted you to make a move though?"

"He attacked us at a gala we were attending, and I got shot in the side and Kise-kun got shot in the leg," she said, recalling what happened that night. It made her mad just thinking about it.

Ogiwara choked on his food, and he hastily grabbed his wine glass. "W-What? That bastard did what?" he growled out, he hurt Tetsumi and Kise? Oh Haizaki is as good as dead. "He shot Kise-kun, and then I protected him from another bullet from an idiot who tried attacking him from the shadows."

Ogiwara then laughed. "I bet he didn't live to tell the tale."

"Nope, before I blacked out I remember Aomine-kun taking care of him."

Ogiwara looked to his friend in concern. He doesn't see that she's in pain, and the white dress she's wearing covers up the wound. He can't believe he wasn't there to protect her, that's literally his job. "Hmn well, you don't have to worry about any attacks here," he tries to joke to lighten the mood. "I stationed some of my guys around the perimeter."

"Even if you are a bit dumb, you're still as efficient as ever when it comes to your job," she teased.

An indignant squawk escaped his lips as he threw a napkin at Tetsumi. "Hey! I'm not a bit dumb, the Princess is being mean." Tetsumi laughed at him. "Oh, let me correct my statement. Even if you're a complete idiot, you're still efficient as ever when it comes to your job."

"You're mean."

"Nope I'm Tetsumi, Shige, get it right."

* * *

 **A/N:** WHEW 5,040 words for this chapter, I struggled so much when writing thiss, and originally it was supposed to be posted on this story's one year anniversary, oop. I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. Also, due to the fact that I receive a lottt of sketchy PMs, I won't be replying to any PMs on here. If you want to contact me or talk to me, or whatever, please contact me on my social media.

twitter: rkivedmemories

insta: rkivedmemories

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**A/N:** Hey, so remember how I said flashback chappies are important? Well here's another one :) Also warning in advance, I suck at writing fight scenes. I'll edit this later, I want to sleeeep.

 **Warnings:** _Yakuza AU. FemKuroko/Akashi, characters may be a little OOC. Plot might be everywhere, and grammatical errors to come. All in all, the story may or may not be crap :)_

 **Summary:** The GoM hold a dark secret, they're the leaders of an infamous Yakuza; Teikou. All is peaceful, until an incident triggers an unprecedented chain of events that cause the lives of the GoM to slowly fall apart. That is, until Kuroko Tetsumi decides to step out of the shadows to save her friends, sacrificing everything. FemKuroko x Akashi

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Reunited**

When Tetsumi attended her middle school's opening ceremony, she spotted a familiar red-haired boy sitting in the front of her class. She squinted trying to see if she could remember just who this person is. She remembers him from _somewhere_ she just can't place her finger on it. She gave up when she couldn't get a clear view of the boy's face. She sighed and waited for the ceremony to begin, apparently the Principal was running late. Tetsumi rolled her eyes, how unprofessional of their principal.

Thirty minutes later the Principal arrived, he gave his opening remarks, and then he called upon the Student Council President to say a few words. She went up on stage and walked to the podium, then she introduced herself and everyone clapped.

Tetsumi drowned the President out after that, letting her mind wander.

She scanned the rest of her class and noted some interesting individuals. They were a few other kids with very bright colored hair that caught her attention. Tetsumi found these particular individuals really familiar, then it clicked. These were the kids she played with throughout that one summer. It surprised her that everyone was here at the same school, and she briefly wondered if they remembered her too.

Before she could ponder that thought any longer, she heard the President call her name.

"Now I call upon the First Year Class Representative, Kuroko Tetsumi-san," the President announces.

Tetsumi got up from her seat and tried not to mind the stares of her other peers. It scared her to have so much eyes on her, but she was chosen as their representative as her class and she's going to do her best.

She briskly made her way to the stage and bowed to the teachers, staff, and all the other students before going to the podium.

She adjusted the microphone to her desired height and cleared her throat before speaking, "Good morning everyone, my name is Kuroko Tetsumi, it's nice to meet you all," Tetsumi began.

"I would like to begin by saying that I am very honored to be chosen as our class representative and I look forward to working together with all of you. Let's make this school year a great one, thank you," she finished and bowed once again.

While walking back to her seat, she caught the eyes of the red-haired boy from before. _"It's Akashi-kun if I'm not mistaken,"_ she thought to herself. Akashi smirked and waved to Tetsumi. _"Okay, this is awkward, what do I do, what do I do? Ah who cares!"_ Tetsumi smiled, waved back, and acted as if she couldn't feel the gaze of her other old friends on her. "God why am I like this?" she mumbles as she settles back into her seat, once again drowning out everyone around her.

* * *

When she walked into homeroom, she wasn't surprised to see all her old friends in her class. Aomine and Momoi were sitting at the back of the classroom, Momoi on a desk and Aomine sitting on top of it. She saw Kise socializing with a group of girls. Murasakibara was peacefully eating his food at his seat. Midorima was sitting by himself at the front of the class, fussing over what Tetsumi assumed to be his lucky item. Haizaki was sitting with a group of boys who were laughing like hyenas over something dumb Tetsumi guessed. And Akashi was standing right in front of her.

"Oh," she said, a bit startled.

"Sorry, I was just about to open up the door when you did it," Akashi said sounding a bit sheepish.

Tetsumi gave him a small smile. "It's okay, I'm sorry for getting in your way, I'll take my leave now." She quickly hurried off to an empty seat and sat down and Akashi walked out the door. She then started to internally panic. _"Okay, how do I talk to old friends again? Uhm, how about 'oh hey guys remember me? yeah we used to play together at that one park'. That sounds like a great idea but what if they don't remember and I look like a fool? Oh nope, nope I don't want to look like one—"_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Aomine and Momoi approached her desk and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey you alright?' Aomine asked.

Tetsumi looked up at the two a smiled weakly. Aomine stood there with his hands in his pockets will Momoi had her hands behind her back looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine," she answered, a little caught off guard.

"Oh okay, you just looked like you were panicking," Aomine comments, he scratches his head before continuing the conversation. "Well Satsuki and I were wondering if you remembered us? Assuming that you are the Kuroko Tetsumi we used to play together with as kids."

Tetsumi nodded, "I do remember, how have you two been?"

"We've been doing great, we really missed everyone," Momoi replied, deciding that she was comfortable enough to speak.

"That's great!" Tetsumi said enthusiastically, "I'm sure everyone else missed us too, did you guys talk to them yet?"

The pair shook their heads. "No, we wanted to approach you first because we were sure it was you when we saw you at the ceremony. Momoi and I saw the others, but we weren't one hundred percent sure it was them," Aomine answered her.

"Alright then," Tetsumi said as she stood up, "Let's go catch up with them."

The trio tentatively walked over to Kise and his group, Kise did in fact remember their small group, and he joined the other three in their quest to reconnect with the others.

Haizaki remembered them too but he clashed with Aomine not liking the way he acted. Momoi and Tetsumi found that extremely childish while Kise laughed.

Murasakibara kind of remembered them and after Tetsumi recalled when they first met, the purple haired boy finally recognized him.

At first Midorima pretended to not know them, and even called them irritating at one point, but deep down they all knew that he missed them dearly. Momoi and Kise wouldn't give up and they continued to pester him until he finally gave up and admitted he remembered them.

They had to wait for Akashi to return to the class but when they did, they immediately went up to him and surrounded his desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked politely.

"We were wondering if you remembered us Akashi-san," Kise answered.

Instead of replying Akashi laughed confusing the other kids. "Of course I do, when I found out that you all were attending the same middle school as me, I pulled some strings and got us matching schedules. Did you really think this was a mere coincidence?" Amusement twinkled in his eyes, and Tetsumi couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Yes I did," Aomine responded honestly.

Akashi laughed once again. "Well now you know, but what is a coincidence is all of us attending the same middle school, I never thought I'd see you all again."

"Now that the gang is back together again, how about we hang together at lunch and break from now on?" Haizaki suggested. Kise and Momoi immediately agreed with him, jumping up and down not being able to control their excitement.

"I don't mind if there's going to be food," Murasakibara commented nonchalantly, he then grabbed some chips from his pocket and continued to munch on them.

"Me neither," Akashi replies with a smile on his face.

"I have no qualms about it either," grunted Midorima, he was fiddling with his lucky item for the day, a stuffed bunny, and Tetsumi wanted to coo at him.

"It's so great to be with you all again," Tetsumi said after a moment of silence.

They were back together, with their bond at it's strongest it's ever been.

* * *

It was nearing the end of their second year, when Aomine came stumbling into the Akashi household all battered and bruised and looking worse for wear. The whole group was there to hang out after school, and they were wondering where Aomine went. "Oh my god Dai-chan, what happened?" Momoi asked while running over to him, Tetsumi and Kise following right behind her.

Akashi called over his butler, Goro, and asked him to get a first aid kit.

"I was playing streetball with some other kids when these three adult men come up to us," Aomine recalls, and winces when Momoi touches one of his many bruises. "They grabbed our stuff and tried to run, but one of the other kids playing stopped them." He paused and coughed; he was in so much pain right now.

"I and some other kids confronted the three men, but they pulled out a gun on us and the others all split, those cowards."

Murasakibara stopped snacking, Akashi and Haizaki looked mad, Goro brought over the first aid kit and Midorima started treating Aomine, and Momoi and Kise looked terrified.

"A gun?" whispered Momoi as she kneeled beside Aomine.

"Yup, they threatened me with it and obviously I'm not crazy, I let them take my stuff, but they beat the crap out of me. I got mad and I may have broken one of their arms. I managed to get away, but it turns out those guys are apart of the Yakuza, I don't know which Clan, I just know I'm screwed," Aomine finished,

"Holy shit Daiki, you got involved with the Yakuza, that guy is going to want your blood!" Haizaki shouted.

Akashi nudged Haizaki. "Shut up Sho, this is a serious matter, the Yakuza is no joke. They're probably going to try and corner you, being by yourself is always dangerous so stay in crowded areas, Dai. They might even try to get you tonight, so we'll all walk you home together."

Aomine coughed again and groaned when Midorima put antiseptic on his wounds.

"Doing that will put you in danger, I can't do that to you guys," Aomine protested, but no one budged, they all made up their minds to protect their precious friend.

"You put us in danger when you came over to Akachin's house, Minechin," Murasakibara bluntly replied.

"Murasakibara-kun is right Dai, we're already involved so we might as well go all the way," Tetsumi said, not making any room for anymore arguments.

"So, it's settled then, we're now Dai's protection squad," Akashi clarified.

Aomine laughed a little. "When you put it that way it sounds funny."

"Oh, shut up Dai-chan," Momoi muttered as she facepalmed.

* * *

Throughout the whole week, the group constantly found themselves in dangerous situations. Through Akashi and Tetsumi's quick thinking they were able to get out of those situations barely unscathed. They knew that the Yakuza were dangerous, but they didn't know just how much they were, and now Aomine is seriously regretting his past decisions.

They're so petty! Trying to kill a bunch of kids over something trivial, a broken arm of all things… or maybe just maybe, their actions are a little justified, but killing is a bit too much in Aomine's opinion.

Still, he is very grateful to have his friends, he's sure that he'd be dead already if it wasn't for them. They've all been working hard to keep each other safe, and it sure as hell isn't so easy. Thankfully, the Yakuza aren't putting their full attention on the kids, Aomine thanks the higher ups for realizing just _how_ stupid this whole ordeal is, but that doesn't mean those lackeys are satisfied. He really wished they'd give up, but they won't stop.

He feels bad for dragging his friends into this whole mess, but he'd feel even worse if he's got his parents involved too, although, that's probably what he should've done instead. Well, at least Akashi has his connections and money to help them out. He owes Akashi his life, even though all his friends were helping them out, Akashi was the one providing all their resources. He just silently prayed that all this Yakuza business would just die out already, he never wanted to be involved in this shit again.

But you don't always get what you want in life and fate works in funny ways.

* * *

Later, during the day, things went very wrong. One second they're all walking home together, the next they're being cornered by four men. Aomine briefly wonders just how the fuck it got to this point, but even he himself isn't so sure. "So, we finally caught you kids off guard, huh," lackey #1 said as he grinned sinisterly. Lackey #2 scoffed at the other man's remark. "Took us long enough, they're just kids! We didn't have to put in this much effort." Lackey #3 shoved the first guy. "That's because this dumbass here is so slow when he does thing." This sparked an argument to break out between these three.

The kids took this chance to form a plan between them. Akashi spoke up first, "Okay, how many of you know how to fight?" Tetsumi, Aomine, and Haizaki raised their hands, and Akashi himself knew how to fight too. "Okay… so four of us. We may outnumber them, but they're bigger and stronger. Plus, we don't know if they're armed."

"We're at a major disadvantage even if we outnumber them," Midorima commented.

"Here's the plan, everyone who can't fight will stay a few feet behind us four. Murasakibara will be in between us four and the rest of you, I know he can't fight but he's your last chance."

Once Akashi finished, everyone moved to their spots, which the three men noticed.

"Huh, you kids wanna fight?" lackey number one asked.

"Haha, don't you know who we are? We're apart of Raven," lackey number two informed, all three men flashed their tattoos.

"That's good to know, now we know who you guys are affiliated with, I can't wait to brage," drawled Haizaki looking bored.

"Why you!"

The three men then charged, and the four got ready. Tetsumi mentally thanked her father for requiring her to learn how to fight. One swung at her and she quickly ducked away and retaliated with a kick, it didn't faze him at all. She swore under her breath and dodged another punch. She seriously hated being a tiny kid right now, she made a mental note to train more and get stronger to protect her friends. Aomine and Haizaki were faring well on their end, they had an advantage since it was two vs one. Akashi was in the same boat as Tetsumi, it was hard to deal any damage to his attacker.

Things got more difficult when the lackeys revealed that they had knives, and who knows what else they have. Akashi worriedly looked over to his friends. "Run and find my butler!" he screamed to them. At first, they didn't move a muscle, too scared to do anything, but when Akashi screamed at them again, they ran.

Akashi and Tetsumi started to grow tired after a while, all that dodging and running affected them. They got sloppier which allowed their opponents to get them with the knives. Tetsumi hissed in pain when the man managed to cut her again. "I'm getting bored, shall we finish this guys?" the one fighting Tetsumi was fighting asked his friends. The others laugh, and all four pre-teens watched in horror as one pulled out a gun from his jacket.

He aimed it straight at Akashi's head. They all tried to run but were stopped by the guy with the gun. "Ah, you're not going anywhere kiddos. Try to escape, and I'll shoot him."

The other two men started laughing like hyenas, and they ended up dropping their knives. The kids noticed this, and they all looked to each other and all nodded, seeming to understand each other. Haizaki and Aomine dropped to the ground and started to pretend to cry which gained the attention of the Raven Clan members. "Oh, are you crying little boys, do you want your mommys?" one sneered at them. Tetsumi took this opportunity to use her misdirection and get the knives on the floor.

Akashi smirked.

The member with the gun then moved closer to Akashi. "Hm, what's this? Why are you smirking, kid? You're going to die soon," as the man said this he leaned in towards Akashi's face and pressed the gun into his forehead. "It's because you're scum," Akashi said before he spit into the guy's face, "and scum die." The member of Raven shut his eyes which created an opening for Akashi.

"Ack!"

Akashi quickly grabbed the gun, and with the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he aimed, pulled the trigger, and shot the man. He fell to the ground with a _thud_ and screamed in pain.

Akashi looked on, detached, as his attacker bled out on the concrete.

The other lackeys' eyes grew wide in shock.

Acting on fear and impulse, Tetsumi lunged at one and repeatedly stabbed him, and Aomine and Haizaki did the same. They were scared, they were confused, and in the end, they ended up killing them.

After the adrenaline died down, the four seemed to realize what they've done.

"Oh my god," Tetsumi said as she collapsed to the floor, staring at her bloodied hands. Her eyes started to water after she seemed to grasp what just went down. "What have we done?" Aomine asked terrified of himself, he looked down and saw the blood staining his hands and body. "I feel sick," whispered Haizaki feeling dizzy, he ran over to the side and emptied out his stomach.

Akashi just stared at his friends, and at their attackers. He walked over to where the bodies are, and he kneeled beside one. He tentatively checked to see if the man was still breathing, and he shut his eyes when he felt no breath.

"G-Guys, we... we killed them," Akashi whimpered. They took the lives of three people today. They broke a law, killing someone is a major offense. They can't come back from this, there was no way. The Raven Clan will want their blood for sure now that they've killed three of their members, and now the police will be after them. "W-What are we going to do?" Tetsumi asked, by now the tears were running down her face.

Akashi stood up and went over to his friends.

"I don't know, Tetsumi."

"I know," a voice said.

The four turned their heads to the source and saw Goro and the rest of their friends. The other kids were shocked to see the bodies and the blood, but to Akashi's surprise, there was no disgust in their eyes.

"We need to get you kids to safety first, I'll deal with this," the Akashi butler told the kids. He then ushered the rest into the car and stayed outside while he made a phone call. He was very worried for these kids; they were so young, and they were already tainted by the cruel world.

The drive to Akashi's place was silent.

When they arrived, the four who fought were instructed to go shower and change clothes. Goro then whipped up some food for the kids, but they couldn't stomach anything after what they saw.

They all settled for tea, and Goro went to call their parents to inform them that the kids will be staying in the Akashi mansion for a while. He vaguely explained the situation to them without alarming them and thankfully, the parents didn't give too much problems and even allowed the kids to miss school. They were all sitting in the gigantic living room, exhausted from today's events.

"I've decided," Akashi stated out of the blue.

"What have you decided?" Momoi asked, she had a bad feeling about this. The others looked on in interest while Akashi gathered his thoughts together.

"There's no way we can live our lives normally now. The Raven Clan is going to be out for our blood. We should create or join another Clan to protect us. I'd say we make one ourselves," the red-head suggested.

"What!? There's no way we can do that, we're just kids!" Midorima exclaimed. Was Akashi thinking straight, they would fail and end up dying in the process. Tetsumi, Aomine, and Haizaki had a thoughtful look on their faces, obviously entertaining his idea while the rest were apprehensive.

"Well, it is safer than joining another Clan," Kise admitted.

"But there's still a risk," Midorima argued, he had enough of this Yakuza bullshit already, he didn't want anything to do with it anymore. Deep down inside though, he knew that they can't come back from this, and he was mad. He was mad because this isn't the life kids like him, and his friends should be living. They shouldn't be worried for their life or even thinking about a life of crime.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Akashi smoothly replied. Tetsumi sipped her tea and mulled over Akashi's suggestion. It really was their only chance at surviving.

"Who's willing to do this? Now I'm giving you all the choice to do it or not. You can choose not to, and you can forget about this all cut ties with us," Akashi began, "Or you can choose to do it and we do it together to protect ourselves and the ones that we love."

He gave them five minutes to think it over. Murasakibara already decided that he would follow his friends and protect them no matter what, so if they wanted to do this, he was in, Midorima was hesitant to say yes, simply because he was scared, there are so many risks. Tetsumi found Akashi's argument to be logical, and so she agreed, they were in too deep already. Haizaki and Aomine knew they couldn't go back to their normal lives after this, so they were in. Momoi was in if Aomine was in, she would never ditch her childhood friend.

"Before I say my final answer, I want to ask a few more questions," Momoi requested, she was still feeling unsure of this whole idea.

"Go for it."

"Okay, how are we going to start? Where are we going to start?"

"Well, my family isn't one hundred percent clean, I have some connections in the underground," Akashi replied. He already had a mental list of people he could call. It's not the best start, but it's something. He could tell this was going to take a lot of work, and he was ready for that.

"Okay… do you think we'll succeed with this plan?"

"Absolutely, I have faith in all of us. We can do it if we put our minds to it."

"One last question. Are you ready to risk everything?"

Akashi sighs, "At this point, it's hunt or be hunted."

"Ah I see, I've reached my decision," the pink-haired girl remarked.

"So, now we decide what path we want to take. Raise your hand if you're willing to do this with me, if you're willing to risk it all," Akashi instructed everyone in the room.

He smiled when he saw seven hands raised.

They're really doing this. They're going to do whatever it takes to protect each other, even if it means breaking some rules.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm screaming because this whole scenario is not something that would happen irl but hey, this is my fic and i said it happens so it does :) I also realized that i mainly focus on dialogue and not on imagery and other things and o-o (i need to work on that)

 **[** between me and you, i'm not very happy with this chapter and i feel like it could be better :( **]**

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

i bet you're all sick of me posting these after i update and then dip for a long period of time. i'm "officially" on hiatus and im going to re-write all my stories. life is kind of hard for me right now and after reading all my stories again, i realized how they could be improved. the key points of the story will still be the same, but my scenarios/situations may be different depending on how i feel like writing it. i am also considering moving (or at least cross-posting) on ao3 (archiveofourown). i'm still deciding and i need a lot of time to figure it out. if you're reading this and mad at me for no updates, i'm sorry and thank you for still waiting for me. i really do intend on finishing all my stories, but when i am not happy with what i put out because i want to update fast, i lose inspiration.

i love u all!

\- The Mysterious Rhea


End file.
